Keep Holding On
by thunderstar101
Summary: After an exhausting assassin mission, Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in a predicament they never thought of falling into. They're constantly thinking about each other and keep on telling themselves that it will never happen. When they do get together, however, will they be able to keep it to themselves or give in to the challenges that lie ahead? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story here! I'm kinda new here, so bear with me!**

**Anyway, KakaSaku is my favorite Naruto pairing! :)**

**Sorry if my writing is horrible. :/ But, please, I welcome any reviews/critiques! **

**Thanks and enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Come on…just a little more…almost there…you can do it Sakura...  
_

I laid my head on the table as I walked in the dango shop. For three days straight, Team Kakashi went on a mission to hunt an assassin in the Land of Earth. We manage to capture the assassin and take him to the Tsuchikage. The assassin was really strong; the whole team had exerted too much chakra. Especially me, I was barely able to stand after we defeated the assassin.

_Finally the mission's over, _I thought. With my fingers, I slowly combed out my pink hair as I removed some twigs and leaves. Pain overtook my body. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the table. Then after what it felt like ten minutes, I felt something soft on my bare arm.

_Ugh, what now? _my inner self grumbled. My head rose. Pakkun was right in front of me. I literally jumped out of my seat, until I found myself in someone's arms.

"Seems like you're finally awake," said a voice behind with a chuckle.

I turned around. Kakashi-sensei was holding me in his arms. I felt my face burning.

_What the? How did he get here so fast!? _I quickly got up and apologized. Then, with the transportation jutsu, I appeared at my house.

_Oh my God, that was a close one._

_I was asleep…in front of Kakashi-sensei!_

_And I blushed!_

_Why am I acting like this?_

_I never acted like this in front of him before!_

_What's going on?_

_Ugh! And what the hell did he want?_

So many thoughts twisted and turned through my head as I lay down on my bed. I took a deep breath. I relaxed until I heard a knock on my door. I stumbled as I got up and walked to the door. I opened to find Naruto and Sai.

Kakashi's POV

_Well...that was...unexpected..._

_I tracked her down...so that we can hand in the mission report..._

_But, God, she looked so cute all flustered like that..._

I slapped myself.

_Why am I thinking like this?! _

_She's _my _student, for God's sake!_

_What's wrong with me? _

_Ugh...this is annoying..._

I sighed as I walked out of the dango shop.

"You can go now, Pakkun. Thanks for the help...sorta," I said wearily.

"Geez, such enthusiasm," replied Pakkun. Then he disappeared.

_Well, gotta go to Lady Tsunade now._

Sakura's POV

"What's going on?" I wearily asked.

"Don't you remember, Sakura-chan!?" yelled Naruto. "We still have to hand in the mission report!"

I slapped myself, feeling dumbfounded. I can't believe _he _remembered and I forgot. I tiredly followed behind them until we reached the Hokage office. There, we met Kakashi-sensei. He was reading his _Icha Icha Tactics _book as if nothing happened. I tried hard not to look at him. After what happened, I'm too afraid to speak or look at him. As we arrived in the office, these thoughts left my mind as Lady Tsunade spoke.

"Hmmm…excellent job, Team Kakashi," said Lady Tsunade. "You are free until I call you for another mission."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi-sensei and I in unison. I shivered after our unison.

_That was strange, _I thought.

"All right, Tsunade-bachan!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement.

Naruto happily walked out of the office and Sai, as usual, walked slowly behind him. After a while, I felt dizzy.

_Why is the room spinning?_ Then, in a second, I fainted from exhaustion. I didn't realize that Kakashi-sensei caught me in _his _arms again. Everything turned black.

Kakashi's POV

Surprisingly, _I _was the first to arrive at Lady Tsunade's office. That's not like me. I slapped myself.

_Gotta keep your head in, Kakashi!_

I put away my _Icha Icha Tactics _as the rest of my team came in.

"Hmmm...excellent job, Team Kakashi," said Lady Tsunade. "You are free until I call you for another mission."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," said Sakura and I in unison.

After when we said that, I saw Sakura shivered. Then, after Naruto and Sai left, I saw her, losing balance until she fainted. I luckily managed to catch her into my arms…again.

"Kakashi! Take Sakura to the hospital!" commanded Tsunade.

I carried her in my arms. I observed her.

_Wow, how could I not notice that angelic face? Enough talk, I gotta get her to the hospital. _

_

* * *

_**..............**

**Thanks for reading! :) I'll update soon, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, new chapter! :)**

**Sorry if it sucks, I'm not that great with my writing. :/**

**But please, review/critique this story! I would greatly appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Everything was black. I reached out with my hand and felt something soft.

_What is this? _

I opened my eyes. I slowly got up. I rubbed my eyes as I took a quick observation around the room.

_So, how the heck did I end up in the hospital?_

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hmmm…good job, Team Kakashi," said Lady Tsunade. "You are free until I call you for another mission."_

"_Thank you, Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi and I in unison. I shivered._

"_All right, Tsunade-bachan!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement._

_I felt dizzy. I fainted from exhaustion._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_That's right, I fainted. But, how did I-? _

I wasn't able to complete my thoughts until I heard a smooth voice.

"I caught you. Tsunade-sama ordered me to take you here," said a voice.

My head shot up. Somehow, Kakashi-sensei appeared at the foot of my bed. He is really skilled in appearing when you least expect.

_I fainted…then he caught me? He?! Why did it have to be _him_?! _

I sighed as I slumped back into my pillow. My ribs started to throb from the pain.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I lifted my hand and a flash of green chakra appeared. I placed it over my rib. After ten minutes, I stopped. Then I realized nothing happened.

"What the heck?" I said.

Kakashi-sensei came over and sat on my bed.

"Seems like your chakra network is still exhausted from yesterday," he said smoothly.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked in wonder.

"I managed to learn some medical ninjutsu," he replied. "But...I can only do contact healing."

For a second, my mind went blank. Then quickly, everything came back to me. I froze.

_Contact healing? Are you serious? Then that means…_

_

* * *

_**Heheheh...cliffhangers are the best XD**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I was busy with schoolwork and such, so I didn't have time!**

**I'll be more active during Christmas Break, I can promise you that! (if I don't procrastinate) My break doesn't start until the 23rd, so the next few days are gonna be quite busy for me. :/**

**Anyway, enough with my life, read, review, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Kakashi-sensei had a flash of green glowing in his right hand. Since it was "contact healing," he had to _touch _my rib in order for it to heal. As I was beginning to unzip my shirt, my face felt hot.

_What's wrong with me?_

_It's only Kakashi-sensei!_

_But, still, this is awkward! _

_Ugh, this is annoying!_

As I was lost in thought, Kakashi quickly stopped his medical chakra and stood up. I quickly zipped up my shirt as we both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hollered.

The door slid open. Lady Tsunade and Shizune both came in.

"How are you doing, Sakura?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"Ehh, I'm alright," I replied with sigh. "My rib is still sore."

"Can't you heal yourself?" asked Lady Tsunade with a weird look.

"Her chakra isn't effective. It's still exhausted from the mission," said Kakashi as he took out his _Icha Icha Tactics _books.

_Geez, he still reads that? _

"Alright, Kakashi can you please leave the room, while I heal Sakura?" asked Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi headed towards the door.

"See you," he said as he stared at me. I nodded. After he left, I shivered.

"Now, let's get to work," said Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi's POV

_Gosh, how perverted can I get?_

_About to attempt contact healing?_

_Geez, what's wrong with you, Kakashi?_

I sighed as I walked down the hallway. A flash of yellow ran past me.

"Yo, Naruto!" I called out, forgetting the feelings I had before. "If you're going to visit Sakura, she's not accepting any visitors. Lady Tsunade is in there."

The blonde almost fell when all of a sudden he catches someone. Someone with purple hair.

"You okay, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed. She fainted.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! Take her to a room!" a loud voice ordered.

Both Naruto and my heads shot up. Lady Tsunade and Shizune came out of Sakura's room.

"How is Sakura?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"She's better, she just needs rest," said Shizune.

Naruto ran to an empty room with Hinata in his arms. I sighed in relief after hearing the results.

"Will she be accepting visitors?" I asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head.

"At the moment, no visitors are allowed. She needs her rest," said Lady Tsunade.

Then both Lady Tsunade and Shizune left the office. Without thinking, I decided to walk to a flower shop nearby.

I saw a cheerful Ino looking over a magazine as I entered the shop. I grabbed an assorted bouquet of flowers and brought it to the counter to pay.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei!" said Ino happily. "Who are these for?"

I froze.

_Don't say Sakura, Kakashi. Whatever you do, do NOT say Sakura._

I cleared my throat.

"A friend I haven't seen in a while," I replied smoothly as I paid.

Ino took the money and nodded. Then her eyes went straight to the magazine on the counter.

"Have a good day," said Ino.

After I left the shop, I immediately transported myself to Sakura's hospital room.

With stealth, I managed to bring a vase and place the flowers in it. Then, quietly, I placed the vase of flowers on the table beside her bed. I took a look at her. She was asleep.

_She does need her rest…but I wish I could tell her…_

_Wait what? You baka! _

I slapped myself. The slap was loud enough for Sakura to hear. I panicked.

_Way to go, Kakashi. You just woke her up._

Luckily, Sakura just turned and was still asleep. I sighed in relief.

_Well, I better leave before she wakes up._

I quietly opened and closed the window, and then I transported myself back to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy again! Here's a shoutout to **_nickule and laydee kai_**! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter! A little longer than the others, so read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Thanks **_laydee kai _**for your suggestion! :)**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

_Ahh, that was a good nap. I should probably get up now._

I sat up and stretched. I looked at the window to my right. The sun was setting.

"I missed most of the day, huh?" I said to myself.

Then I noticed something different. On the table besides my bed, there was a vase that was filled with a colorful bouquet of flowers. I took the vase and held it in my lap.

_Who could this be from? _

I sat there, staring at the bouquet for five minutes until someone barged into my room. My head shot up.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" said Ino as she placed a daffodil in my lap.

"Better, thanks for asking," I replied. "By the way, do you know who brought these flowers?"

Ino observed the bouquet. Then her eyes widened.

"Is it true?!" she exclaimed in my ears.

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion.

"Kakashi gave that bouquet. I was the one who sold it to him. Could this mean…" She talked and talked, but I didn't pay attention.

_Kakashi-sensei? _

_Why would he do this for me?_

Just as I thought this, Lady Tsunade came in.

"Hello. Just came in to see how you are," she said.

Ino took a step aside as Lady Tsunade walked to my bed. Then she examined me. After five minutes, she nodded.

"Sakura, you are free to go," she said.

I thanked her. Then I got up and walked out of the hospital with Ino. I carried the vase with the bouquet back to my home. Ino followed me in.

We both took off our shoes, said a weary hello to my mom, and ran up to my room. I placed the vase on my vanity table.

"I haven't been at your house in a while, Sakura," said Ino. "Anyway, forget that, are you going out with Kakashi-sensei?"

My head shot an annoyed stare at her.

"Are you crazy!?" I yelled at her. "He just gave me a bouquet, so what?"

Ino was all jumpy and giddy. I sighed.

"It matters, Sakura! Can't you see where this is going?" exclaimed Ino. "In a magazine, it said that if a guy loves you, he first will show it by giving you flowers! Then it goes from there!"

"Ino, do you really believe in that? It's just a magazine. You know how they tend to twist things and make stuff up," I said. "Anyway, he's my sensei."

Just as I said that, I shivered.

_Sensei. _

_Wait, he's not really my sensei anymore. He's more of my "teammate." _

_And strangely enough, whenever he says my name, my heart always tends to beat faster._

I was lost in thought that I didn't realize that Ino was gone. I didn't even hear my mom's voice, until I heard her yell.

"SAKURA! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" she yelled extremely loud.

I groaned as I walked to the door. When I opened it, I was shocked to find Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey Sakura," he started. "Naruto, Sai, and I were going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Would you like to come?"

_Another team meal, huh? This shouldn't be so bad._

I smiled. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei," I said as I walked out of the door.

* * *

.........

_So that's what Ino was reading._

I couldn't help, but check to see how she was doing. After hearing that she got released, I just _had _to follow her home. Luckily, she didn't sense my presence on her balcony.

_Why are you stalking her, Kakashi?_

_I'm not stalking her! I'm just checking to see how she is!_

_That's stalking her, Kakashi…_

_Oh whatever!_

I got down from the balcony and quickly blended myself with the market across the street as Ino left the house. That's when an idea hit me.

I walked up to Sakura's door and knocked. In five minutes, she opened the door.

As casual as I could, I said, "Hey, Sakura. Naruto, Sai, and I were going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Would you like to come?"

I felt horrible for saying that, because it wasn't true. Naruto and Sai wouldn't be there. Only _me. _I was the only one.

_Great, you just asked her out._

_No! We're teammates, this shouldn't be so bad._

She smiled and she walked out of the door.

* * *

.........

On the way to Ichiraku Ramen, I noticed something strange about Kakashi-sensei. Something seems to be bothering him. I observed him as we entered the small restaurant. When we entered, I noticed that Naruto _and _Hinata were ordering ramen as well.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Naruto and Hinata turned around. Hinata was red as she looked at me, but she was smiling. I smiled as well.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"So, you're going out with her?" I asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup, I can't believe I didn't realize it after all these years." As he said that, he hugged Hinata, which made her blush even more.

"N-naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata. He chuckled.

I laughed along. Then I noticed Kakashi-sensei sitting beside me, with that bothered look on his face as he ordered ramen for him and me.

"So, what are you doing here with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

I froze.

_Shit, what do I say? Kakashi-sensei said a team meal, but Naruto's here with Hinata and Sai's not even here! _

I pondered over my thoughts, but got interrupted.

"A team meal," replied Kakashi smoothly. "But Sai couldn't come and you are with Hinata, so it's just Sakura and me.

I sighed in relief. Then I shivered. All of a sudden, my heart started beating rapidly.

_Sakura, what the hell? It's just sensei! What's wrong with you?!_

* * *

.........

_Shit, I didn't know that Naruto would be here with Hinata._

_Now she's probably wondering why I lied._

_Why Naruto, why?!_

I sat down next to Sakura as I heard there conversation. I sighed to myself. Then I observed Sakura. Something seems to be bothering her, too. I shook my head as I ordered ramen for her and me.

"So what are you doing here with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

I noticed that Sakura sat there, with a worried expression on her face.

_Shit, what the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?_

_I have to do something._

"A team meal," I replied quickly, sounding casual. "But Sai couldn't come, and you are with Hinata, so it's just Sakura and me."

Just as I said that, my heart started beating faster than normal.

_What?! This never happened before! Why am I like this?_

I shivered as I noticed the ramen bowl in front of me. As I was grabbing my chopsticks, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and I said in unison, "Idakimas!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed! :) I'll update the next one soon, hopefully! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! :)**

**Another shoutout to **_laydee kai_**! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They mean the world to mean! :)**

**Now please, read, review, and enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

* * *

After a cheerful meal with Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi, Naruto took Hinata to his apartment while Kakashi and I went our ways. I was just about to walk away when I was interrupted.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" his smooth voice asked.

I stared at him.

_Kakashi-sensei escorting me home?!_

_Hmmm…let me see…_

_Whatever, it's just Kakashi-sensei. This shouldn't be so bad…_

I looked at him. I smiled and nodded.

…

We walked along the crowded streets of Konoha. I didn't realize I was walking so close to him until I felt a brush on my shoulder. Kakashi didn't do anything; he didn't seem to mind. We were silent for a while until he decided to break the silence.

"So Sakura," his smooth voice said. "How's life these days?"

_Wait, what?! Since when does he actually start caring about _my _personal life?_

I turned to him, and with a fake smile, I replied, "It's good, Kakashi-sensei."

I turned away from him, looking directly at the ground. I sighed softly.

_I can't tell him. _

_He wouldn't understand._

After being silent for another five minutes, he asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

I quickly replaced my face expression with a smile.

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Everything's fine," I replied calmly.

* * *

I saw a look of discomfort on her eyes after her "smile."

_Something must be bothering her._

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I asked calmly.

She walked with the discomfort expression written all over her face. Immediately, she removed it with a calm smile and replied, "Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Everything's fine."

After hearing that, we reached her house.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she said.

"See you tomorrow," I said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded, then closed the door.

* * *

_Ugh, this is so annoying!_

_Why, WHY, am I like this?_

I angrily threw my pillow against the wall. I slumped onto my bed. On my vanity table, I saw the vase with the colorful bouquet of flowers. I got a little calmer.

"Kakashi," I said to myself.

I sighed heavily.

_I seriously need to relax and relieve of this stress. But how?_

I sat up on my bed for five minutes until an idea hit me.

_Yea! The hot springs!_

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. _10:34 _

"No one comes at this time," I said happily to myself.

I grabbed my towel, and I quietly closed the door.

"Hot springs, here we go!" I whispered to myself excitedly.

* * *

I fumbled over the keys and opened the door to my apartment.

_Ahh…this is annoying…_

I sat down on my bed and let out a long sigh. I stared out the window as the moon shone brightly.

_It sure is beautiful outside…just like her…_

_See? This is what I mean!_

I shook my head furiously. I'm already trapped in a mad situation.

"I've fallen for my student," I said to myself, looking defeated.

I ran my fingers through my hair in anger. Then without thought, I grabbed a towel and walked out of my apartment. I quickly walked to the hot springs.

_I-I just need to clear my mind._

_After all, I haven't been to the hot springs in a while._

_

* * *

__Yes! The hot springs!_

I jumped excitedly as I walked in. In a basket, I placed my headband and clothes. I placed my boots next to the basket. I wrapped myself in the towel that I brought and walked to the women's bath. I was walking until I noticed a sign in front of the curtain:

**WOMEN'S BATH IN REPAIR**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE **

I sighed in defeat.

_Are you serious? No wonder why there's no one here._

I read the sign closely and saw in small print:

**LADIES, IF YOU STILL WANT TO TAKE A BATH, PLEASE GO TO THE MEN'S BATH. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

My eyes widened.

_The men's bath?! Are they kidding me? For God's sake, hell no!_

_But, I SERIOUSLY need this bath._

I slowly walked to the men's bath and took a peek between the curtains. Even though the fog was dense, I could tell that no one was there. I sighed in relief.

_Thank God no one's here!_

In satisfaction, I went into the water and relaxed.

* * *

I sulkily removed my headband and my mask. I wrapped myself with a towel and without hesitation; I walked to the men's bath.

_This shouldn't be so bad. No one's here anyway._

I peeked between the curtains. The fog was so heavy that I couldn't see anything. But I sense someone's presence. I shivered nervously.

_Wait…it can't be her…this is the men's bath._

I ran over to the women's bath. I noticed the "under construction" sign.

"Oh fuck," I said to myself.

I slowly walked over to the men's bath and went into the water.

_Just relax, Kakashi. It's probably Yamato or Iruka that's here._

I sighed.

* * *

I shivered.

_Someone's here?_

_I thought no one goes at this time!_

That sigh. It sounded so familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I quickly ran through a list of names in my head, until I finally hit one: Kakashi.

_Great. Just great. If Kakashi's here, I'm dead._

Then I noticed something. I was completely at the other end of the bath. The curtain to the building was all the way in the back.

_Shit, I can't get out unnoticed. Now what?_

I rested in the warm water and closed my eyes. An idea hit me.

_Transportation jutsu! That's it!_

Then I realized something. I sighed.

_Just great, the transportation jutsu is noticeable. _

_Maybe I can just go over…and talk to whoever is here?_

I walked through the water and fog until I finally saw a figure. I gulped. Even through this dense fog, I could see his silver hair and his eyes. I was only three feet away from him.

_It _is _Kakashi. _

_You can do it, Sakura. It's only sensei._

As I got closer, I felt a little red crept upon my face. Kakashi is maskless. Maskless. And his chest, oh his chest!

_God kill me now. Why, WHY do I have to have a sexy sensei?_

I was only a foot away from him.

_There goes my "relieve of stress."_

I took a deep breath. Here I go.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I said.

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger! :D**

**Well, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

**I probably won't submit another chapter tomorrow, because I will be busy with family. So sorry for the wait! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! Sorry for the late update! Been real busy lately!**

**Huge thanks again to **_laydee kai _**for the awesome reviews and for advertising my story! :) Go check out her KakaSaku story, **_Thinking of You_**! It's AMAZING!**

**Sorry if the chapter sucks; I haven't been thinking properly in the past couple of days because of the holiday spirit. XD**

**Well, hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

I observed him. He looked aimlessly around, but didn't see me. He sighed heavily.

_I guess he didn't hear me._

At one point, I thought his eyes met mine, but I guess it was because of the fog that he couldn't see. I was about to say his name again until I heard another familiar voice.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

_Oh God, who is it now?_

I tried to look through the heavy fog. I managed to see Kakashi and another familiar figure.

_Oh God, Yamato-taichou's here._

Just like the inner pervert I am, I observed their chests.

_Damn, why do my senseis have to have a six-pack?_

I blushed at that thought. I slapped my forehead.

_God, Sakura, you're so perverted!_

I quickly walked through the water until I was back at the other end.

_Maybe it's not Yamato-taichou._

I looked through the fog to make sure. Yamato-taichou _is _here. I gulped.

Now _how am I gonna get out of here?_

I sighed as I took a sip of green tea.

* * *

I thought I heard someone say my name. I looked up. I couldn't see a damn thing through this fog. I sighed heavily.

"Kakashi-senpai!" said a voice.

I turned around as I saw Yamato coming in.

"Yo," I said tiredly. "What brings you here?"

"I always come here at this time," he replied. "What about you? You rarely come to the hot springs. What's wrong?"

I sighed.

_He wouldn't understand this situation._

_How can _I _explain to _him _that I developed feelings for my student?_

I took a deep breath.

"Ahh, nothing big. I overused the Sharingan again."

I _did_ overuse my Sharingan. But I would _never_ come to the hot springs just for that. Even Yamato knew that.

_Damn it, what kind of excuse was that?!_

_Well, I hope that he forgets._

"Really, Kakashi-senpai?" said Yamato with a shocked look on his face. "Even for that reason, you would never come here. Spit it out. What's wrong?"

I glared at him.

_Shit, this is why I quit the ANBU._

_But, yet, he always listened to me._

_But, he was ALWAYS this nosy._

Just as I was about to say something, a lady who works there came in and said, "We're closing the hot springs now. So, everyone who is in there, please come out."

Yamato and I turned around in shock.

"Excuse me," said Yamato. "Why are you closing? The hot springs never close."

The lady had a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but we are going under repair and we hope to finish it in at least three weeks. If we don't start now, it could take longer."

Yamato sighed. I cracked my knuckles in the water in anger.

_Great, this is just what I need…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Wait, what?!_

_I thought this was opened for 24 hours!_

_Something's up._

I walked straight through the water until I froze. I slapped myself in the forehead.

_Okay, how did I forget that Yamato and Kakashi were here!_

I breathed slowly in defeat. Then, when I looked ahead, I noticed that Kakashi and Yamato were both gone. My eyes widened.

_Seriously?! Wow, that…was fast._

I grabbed my towel and got out of the water. I wrapped myself with a towel as I walked over to my basket and boots. Just as I was grabbing them, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shivered. I was afraid to turn around, but I didn't need to.

"Hey, Sakura," said a voice.

I forced myself to turn around. My face turned a bright red. Yamato-taichou was wrapped in a towel. One hand carried his clothes while the other hand was on my shoulder.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

I mentally panicked.

_Oh crap, what do I say?_

I manage to force a smile and say, "Oh, nothing really. I haven't been to the hot springs in a while. I also needed to relax."

Yamato-taichou nodded. "Yea, nowadays, people need some time to relax. Especially the state that our village is in; it's chaos."

I nodded in agreement. Jiraiya-sama is dead, and so is Orochimaru. Sasuke is wandering around the Land of Fire with three other people, and recently killed Itachi, and the Akatsuki is gaining on us because of the Kyubi.

"I should get going now," I said quickly. "See you tomorrow, Yamato-taichou."

He waved as he went into the changing room. I sighed in relief as I turned around and try to run to the other changing room. I almost slipped, but luckily I caught myself. I got into my clothes and I quickly transported myself back home. I threw my towel onto my chair and fell onto my bed. I looked at my clock. _11:59_

"Wow, what a night," I said to myself.

"Yes, it was," said a smooth, calming, familiar voice.

I jumped out of my bed. I turned and looked at my balcony. A familiar figure stood under the moonlight. I noticed that the window and curtain were both opened.

_What the hell, how did I not notice that?!_

I took a closer look at the figure. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed.

_Oh God, hell no…this can't be happening…_

_

* * *

_**Gosh, I love ending stories with cliffhangers. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's Ch. 7 for you! Once again, shoutout to **_laydee kai _**and **_optimistemo _**for the awesome reviews! :)**

**Well, enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

* * *

I breathed slowly.

_Ok, calm down Sakura, it's probably not him._

I observed him again as he got in. Tall, muscular figure, forest green jonin vest, navy blue mask, and spiky silver hair. Yea, sure, I'll calm down all right.

_What the hell is _he _doing here?!_

Then all of a sudden, my mind went to Kakashi in the hot springs. Maskless. No second mask hidden. Under that mask hid a perfect smile. No blimp lips, buck teeth, or any of that crap that we imagined when we were genin. And also his chest. Oh God, what a sight! Kill me for having a sexy sensei. I blushed at that thought.

_Sakura, what's wrong with you!_

_Anyway, just calm down._

_Talk to him like normal…_

…_yeaaa like normal alright…_

I sighed and looked at Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Just as I asked that, he was gone. I blinked.

_What just happened!?_

_Wasn't he just there!?_

_Or is this genjutsu?_

I made a sign with my hands.

"Release!" I said. I observed my room. Nothing happened.

_Damn it, where did he go?_

I ran out to my balcony. No presence except the buildings and the moon. I sighed as I walked back in.

"Let me just sleep," I said to myself.

I crawled under the covers of my warm, comfortable bed and fell asleep. I didn't bother changing my clothes, but I didn't care.

* * *

_Kakashi, what were you thinking?_

I sighed as I transported myself to my apartment. I removed my jonin vest, headband, and shoes as I lied down on my bed.

_It's never going to work out. _

_She probably won't feel the same way._

As I was thinking, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Kakashi," I said. "Please, don't go. I-I…love you."_

_He calmly walked over and hugged me. His scent of the forest wafted through the air and into my nose. I sighed happily._

"_Sakura," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, too."_

_In a flash, our lips met. I deepened the kiss, which shocked Kakashi, and we held it for a minute until an annoying familiar voice came running._

I awoke from my dream. I heard obnoxious banging from my door.

"Sakura-chan! Open up!" yelled Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun," said Hinata. "You probably woke her up."

"Shh, she's coming," whispered Naruto.

I ran down the stairs and wearily opened the door to find Naruto and Hinata.

"Umm, hello Naruto, Hinata," I said. "What brings you here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they said excitedly as they pulled out a strawberry birthday cake.

I stood there with my mouth open.

"Oh my God, thank you guys!" I said happily, forgetting my tiredness.

We went into my kitchen and Naruto placed the strawberry cake on the table. On top of the cake it read, "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY SAKURA" in bright red frosting.

"I almost forgot my birthday," I admitted in embarrassment with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed along. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. We forget as we get older."

Hinata drank tea from her cup. "Are you okay, Sakura? It looks like something's bothering you."

My eyes went from Naruto to the cake. I took a sip of tea from my cup.

_Should I tell them?_

_Well, I don't know…_

_Naruto might flip out, but Hinata, I don't know…she can take anything...right?  
_

"Ah, nothing, Hinata" I said as casual as I could. "I just didn't get enough sleep."

Naruto just stared at me as he took a big bite of the cake.

"Aww come on, Sakura-chan," his voice muffled through the mouthful of cake. "You can tell us anything. We both have known you since the Academy. Tell us. What's wrong?"

I stared at him in awe.

_He really has matured hasn't he…_

_Except for the talking with his mouth full…_

_Maybe I could tell them…_

Just as I was thinking, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari came barging through my door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" yelled Ino.

…_maybe not…_

I sighed as I looked at the three who entered. Shikamaru came over and started talking to Naruto.

"You with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

He nodded as he drank tea. "Yup. And I see you're with Temari, right?"

Temari came over and chuckled. "I had to drag him here just to say happy birthday to you, Sakura."

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Temari slapped him. Ino and I both laughed.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile.

"Here! Open it!" exclaimed Ino with giddiness as she gave me a small red package.

I took it from her hands and opened it. Inside was a pair of pink quartz earrings.

_Wow, they're beautiful…_

"Thanks Ino," I said as I gave her a hug.

I took the earrings out from the box and wore them. Everyone was clapping and cheering. I smiled.

_This is great._

Just as I thought this, I heard a firm knock on my door. I ran and quickly opened it. I was surprised to find Kakashi-sensei.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," I said. "Want to come in?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but Lady Tsunade summoned us."

I gave him an are-you-serious look. With a sad expression, he nodded.

I ran in and called Naruto.

"Naruto! Team 7 has to go see Lady Tsunade!" I yelled.

In disappointment, he got up and came to the front door.

"Are you serious? Man, Tsunade-bachan has bad timing," he said in a defeated tone.

We walked in silence to Lady Tsuande's office. Once there, we met Sai.

"Alright Team 7!" she said enthusiastically. "Another mission right here!"

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"This one shouldn't be so bad," she started. "It's exactly like the previous mission. You will track down an assassin in the Land of Lightning. Once you found him, capture him, and bring him to the Raikage"

"This should be a piece of cake!" yelled Naruto.

Lady Tsunade chuckled. "You shall leave tomorrow morning at around 7:15 AM. Dismiss! And, happy birthday, Sakura."

I bowed. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Once we left the office, we went in our own separate ways. I walked back to my apartment. Once I ran up to my room, I almost fell over my own feet. I felt my face burning.

_Am I seeing right?_

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. This was not genjutsu, that I am sure of.

"Um, hello Kakashi-sensei," I said as casual as I could. "What brings you here?"

He was standing by my vanity table, observing the bouquet of flowers in the vase. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm surprised you kept this," he said calmly while pointing to the bouquet.

I walked and sat on my bed. "Well, it's a beautiful bouquet. I would never throw away something this exotic."

He walked over and sat beside me. I felt my body shivered.

_What is he planning on doing?_

From his pocket, he took out a small box.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," he said with a smile.

I stared at the box in shock. I mean, it's Kakashi-sensei, but he _never _gives anyone a gift.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," I said with a smile.

I took the box from him. I felt a sudden shiver through my body.

_Well then…_

I opened the box. It was a stainless steel necklace with a circle pendant that has "hope" in Japanese engraved on it. I looked at it in awe.

"Kakashi-sensei…you shouldn't have. Thank you," I managed to say.

Then, without thought, I wrapped my arms around him into a hug.

* * *

_S-she…hugged…me?_

I stared at the pink haired kunoichi in shock. Then slowly, I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled under my mask.

_I needed this…_

_Maybe I should tell her now?_

"Sakura," I started.

Her green eyes met mine in awe. I shivered.

_She's getting to me…seriously…_

"Kakashi-sensei," she said. "I-I don't know how to say this, b-but I-I like you."

_Wait, WHAT?!_

_

* * *

_

_There…I said it…_

_I wonder what he's thinking…_

_He's probably laughing at me mentally…thinking I'm such a child._

I sighed. I stood up and was about to walk away when suddenly a hand jerked me back. I quickly turned around and suddenly my lips met Kakashi-sensei's true lips. No mask whatsoever. I felt my face turning red.

_T-this isn't a dream…right?_

_If I'm dreaming…please…don't wake me…_

_

* * *

_**Well then...XD **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review it! :)**

**Thanks for everything, guys! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHH!!! I'm really sorry for updating late! :( I've been reallyyyy busy and I rewrote this chapter twice. **

**Anyway, shoutout to **_optimistemo, Xmarksthespot, Andy Skylar, _**and **_laydee kai_**! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! :)**

**Well, please read and enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

If I'm dreaming…please…don't wake me…_

After he slowly let go of the kiss, I softly cried into his jonin vest. I wasn't crying because of sadness, but because of happiness. He didn't mind letting my tears seep onto his jonin vest. He didn't shoo me away just like the time Naruto hugged him for signing us up for the chunin exams. Instead, he hugged me with a firm grip.

"Shh," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on my wide forehead. I chuckled softly, thanking God for my big forehead in my mind.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," he whispered softly into my ear.

I couldn't help, but place a kiss on his lips. He gladly accepted. He pulled me close to his warm body. I gripped tightly on his back.

_This is the best birthday ever…_

We kissed passionately until we stopped suddenly because I thought I heard a beep.

I jumped out of my bed and slammed my hand on the clock. I looked around my room. Sunlight had already made its way into my room.

_Morning already?_

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the calendar hanging in my room. I blinked.

_Wait, _today _is March 28?_

_What the hell, I thought that I already went through that day!_

Then, I realized that it was only a dream. I stomped my feet in disappointment. I sighed.

_Dreams never come true…especially for me…_

_And damn, that strawberry cake was delicious!_

I changed out of my mission clothes into my leisure outfit, which was a yellow shirt, my usual red sleeveless shirt on top of it, a navy blue skirt, and my normal boots. I made my way down the stairs to make breakfast, until I heard knocking on my door. I opened it to find a whole group of people: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru. I blinked. I shivered because it's freaky how the _exact _same people come over to your house just like your dream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" they yelled as Naruto and Hinata pulled out a strawberry cake.

I smiled as I licked my lips in satisfaction. A cake just like my dreams. Now _that _I couldn't be more happy with. I happily led them into my kitchen as some of them sat around my coffee table while some stood and spread out. I took a seat.

"Amazing cake," I said. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"Here! Open it!" exclaimed Ino as she gave me a red gift bag.

_Hmm…what could be in here?_

I took it and slowly removed the mass amount of tissue paper. I smiled in triumph as I finally pulled out the last tissue paper. I took out a pair of fiery red three-inch heels. I'm surprised that she didn't get me those insane four or five inch heels, according to her taste. I smiled. These shoes exactly matched my red spaghetti strap dress. I turned and looked at her.

"Thanks, Ino," I said with a smirk on my face.

"You know there's more," she said, also with a smirk on her face, while pointing toward the bag.

I took the bag from the floor and dug inside the tissue paper I stuffed back in. I found a small, black velvet box. I opened it and gaped. Inside the box was a pair of rose quartz earrings. I took them out and put them on. The minute I put the second one on, everyone clapped and cheered. Then, Shikamaru was nice enough to slice the cake for everyone. We ate and talked until I heard a firm knock on the door.

_If that's Kakashi-sensei, I'm gonna flip._

I slowly walked toward the door and opened it. I jumped in surprise because it _is _Kakashi-sensei.

"Um, m-morning, Kakashi-sensei," I stuttered.

With a cheerful wave, he said, "Morning, Sakura. Sorry to break it to you, but we have-"

"A mission," we both said in unison. At that moment, I shivered, and I felt my face burning.

"Um, how did you-" he began to ask, but I cut him off by yelling to Naruto.

"Naruto! Team 7 has been summoned!"

He groaned as he stood up. "Damn you, Tsunade-bachan."

"You guys can stay here as long as you want!" I yelled to the people in my kitchen.

"Thanks Sakura!" they all replied.

Kakashi-sensei sighed as I closed the door.

"Sorry guys," Kakashi said sadly.

I pat him on the back. "That's okay, Kakashi-sensei. You wouldn't want Lady Tsunade to make you do paperwork like the last time," I said with a chuckle.

He groaned. "Oh God, don't even remind me of that."

Naruto and I laughed. We met Sai along the way.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," said Sai as he gave me a small painting.

I looked at it in awe as I took it from his hands.

"Thanks, Sai," I said with smile.

* * *

I looked at her as I saw Sai give her a painting. I arched my brow, feeling a little jealously run through my system. I put my hand in my pocket, where I felt a soft, velvet box there.

_Should I give it to her now?_

_No…Naruto will suspect something strange…_

We already reached the Hokage office.

_Never mind then…_

_

* * *

  
_

We approached the Hokage office. Naruto kept complaining to Sai at how he didn't want to knock on the door because the last time he did that, he accidentally broke the door and Lady Tsunade had a hangover that day. She was so pissed that she confiscated ramen from him for one month.

"Look, that Tsunade-bachan might have another hangover today!" Naruto yelled as we walked down the hallway.

"Shut up, baka!" I hissed quietly at him. "We're almost there."

He folded his arms and turned away from the door with a firm "hmph." I sighed as I was about to knock on the door until a gloved hand stopped me.

"Allow me," said Kakashi-sensei.

I took a step back as Kakashi-sensei knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Shizune.

He opened the door and we walked in. Lady Tsunade already had an unpleasant expression on her face as she saw Naruto come in.

"I'm already having a hangover thanks to you, Naruto!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say, Tsunade-bachan," said Naruto sarcastically.

Her eyes and his eyes were already glaring at each other. Kakashi-sensei and I sighed. Sai just stood there, not really knowing what's happening. Shizune waved a hand in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, please, please, get to your point," she said quickly.

"Alright, Shizune," she said with a sigh. "Team Seven, I have yet another mission for you!"

"Yay," I said with such enthusiasm. I heard a soft, smooth chuckle from behind. I felt a chill run up my spine.

"This mission is exactly the same as your previous mission," she said, ignoring my lack of enthusiasm. "But instead, you'll be tracking down an assassin in the Land of Lightning and bring the assassin to the Raikage. You shall be at the gates of the village by 7:15 AM."

A huge grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"This should be a piece of cake!" he yelled in excitement. Lady Tsunade and Shizune chuckled.

As he walked out of the door, Lady Tsunade said, "Remember Naruto." She held up one finger towards him. He snickered a little.

"One finger is all I need," she said with a smile.

His snicker turned into a smirk. "You can't use one finger against me now," he fired at her.

She gasped for a minute, and then she chuckled.

"By the way, happy birthday, Sakura," she and Shizune said in unison.

I bowed. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade and Shizune."

They smiled as we left the office. Once outside, we went our own separate ways. I managed to walk back to my apartment. I hung Sai's painting in my kitchen. Then I walked up the stairs and straight to my room. Once I entered my room, I slumped myself onto the bed.

"Great, another mission," I said to myself. "What a great birthday present."

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Konoha. I angrily and mentally slapped myself.

_When are you going to give the gift to her?!_

I walked past the dango shop as Genma came out and stopped me.

"Hey, Kakashi!" he called out.

I turned around.

"Yo," I said. "What do you want?"

Genma chuckled. "Yo, me and Asuma are going to the club tonight. You want to join us?"

I thought for a moment.

_Great, I have a mission tomorrow…_

_Hmmm…I'll just go._

_I'll just have to make sure that I don't get drunk…_

"Sure, why not," I said coolly. Genma smiled.

"Oh yea! That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled. "Meet us there at 7:00."

"Yea, okay," I said as I turned around and walked away.

_That should get my mind off of her for now…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sakura! You want to hit the club tonight?" said Ino excitedly.

I slurped some ramen from my bowl with a look of disinterest.

"No thanks," I said. "I have a mission tomorrow."

"Seriously?" said Tenten. "That stinks, Sakura."

"Yea I know."

Hinata shyly said, "Y-you should come Sakura. It'll be fun."

Ino grinned. "Yea! That's what I'm talking about, Hinata! And besides, you can wear those fiery red heels I gave you with that red dress!"

I cringed a little. Hearing all of these is sooo tempting. I finished my ramen and turned to Ino. I sighed.

"Fine, you got me," I said in defeat. Ino and Tenten high fived. Hinata smiled. "What time?"

"7, 7:15 ish," said Ino. "Yea! This is going to be fun!"

I managed to put on a smile. "Yea, it sure will be."

* * *

**GAH! You can slap me if this chapter wasn't as good as you thought. **

**Anyway, please read my profile. There, it'll tell you why I'm busy and such. :/**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. :( But please, review!**

**And also, thanks for taking the time to read my story! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update! :( I've been busy...**

**Anyway, shoutout to **_laydee kai, MewAlice, Andy Skylar, _**and **_nickule _**for the reviews! :)**

**And also FYI, before you read:**

**_Inner Sakura voice  
_**

**Yup, so please read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE GREAT MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

* * *

After a scrumptious lunch at Ichiraku, we agreed to meet and eat dangos at 6:45 before going to the club. I waved at them as they went their own way. I aimlessly walked around town, not knowing where to go. Without thinking, I transported myself to the third training ground. In awe, I observed the place. I chuckled as I saw the three wooden stumps still there, remembering how Naruto was tied to the middle stump during the survival exercise.

"Ahh, those were the days," I said softly as the wind quietly blew through my hair.

"Yea, those were the days," said a strikingly familiar voice.

My whole body jumped and spun around in shock. Sitting up in the tree behind me was Kakashi-sensei. He was reading his _Icha Icha Tactics_. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long have you been up there?" I yelled up to him.

His eyes were glued to the pages in the book. He made no reply. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"A while," he said calmly as he turned the page.

"Will you ever stop reading those stupid books of yours?" I said to him in a playful tone.

Even though he was up into the tree and I was down here on the ground, I could tell he had a huge smirk on his face.

"They're not stupid, Sakura, they're well-written works of art," he replied.

I scoffed. "You mean written porn!"

He chuckled and closed the book. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sakura."

Then in a moment, he disappeared. I laughed softly to myself.

"He probably went to another place to continue reading," I said.

After taking in the scene for five minutes, I transported myself back to my room. I looked at the time. _4:23 PM _Since I still had time, I decided to get ready for the mission tomorrow. From my closet, I grabbed my medic bag and my kunai and shuriken holster, and I placed them on my vanity table. Then I placed my red hitai-ate on top of them. I looked at them, just to make sure they were there. I looked to my right and saw the colorful bouquet in the glass vase. I took a closer look at them.

"These flowers are sure beautiful," I commented.

I walked over to my closet and I took out the red silk dress that I was going to wear tonight. It was a spaghetti strap dress that fell just above my knees. I hung it in front of my closet and from the gift bag, I took out the red heels that Ino gave me. I looked at the time. _4:59 PM_

_I should get ready now._

I walked to my bathroom and turned on the warm water in the shower. I stripped of my clothing and I went in the shower. As I grabbed my shampoo and started to scrub my hair, my mind was swarmed with thoughts.

_Why was Kakashi-sensei in such a hurry to leave?_

_And didn't he even realize it was my birthday!?_

_Well…he never remembers anyone's birthdays…besides Lady Tsunade's…_

_But, that's because he was forced to remember it or else he would've been sent to do paperwork!_

_Or much worse…_

I chuckled at that thought.

_But, why am I so concerned about him?_

_He's just my sensei, I never acted like this before…_

_**You like him, shannaro!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Explain the dreams then…**_

…_alright! Maybe I _do _like him…just a little…_

_**A little? Yea right, don't you remember at the hot springs?**_

My mind went straight to that night in the hot springs. Kakashi-sensei was in the water. He was maskless. He had such a perfect face! Why was he hiding such a beautiful face? And, damn, who could forget his muscles?

I blushed.

_**Shannaro! You see!**_

I shut the water off in anger. I grabbed the towel and quickly wiped myself clean. Then I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my soft red bathrobe. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the time. _5:30_

_Crap, I'm running out of time._

_

* * *

  
_

In a moment, I was back at my apartment. I placed the book at my nightstand and I lay on my bed. I heavily sighed.

_Damn it, Sakura, you're really getting to me…_

_But, I just can't let it happen…_

_Who knows what would happen to our team if we were together!_

I cracked my knuckles in anger. Then something in my memory came up. I quickly put my hand in my pocket. There was still the soft, velvet box. I cursed myself.

"Damn it, Kakashi, when are you going to give it to her?!" I scolded.

I looked at my clock. _4:45 PM _ I didn't have to go meet Genma until 7. I sighed in relief.

"Ahh, I still have time," I said to myself.

I yawned and was about to pick up my book, but before I could, I fell against my pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

I put on the rose quartz earrings. Then, I put on a red silk headband. I looked at myself. The dress was from last year, so I was afraid that it wouldn't fit me. Fortunately, it did. Perfectly and exactly. I smiled at myself.

"Nice one, Sakura," I said to myself. I looked at the clock. _6:28 PM_

_Crap, I have to go now._

I quickly put on the new red heels, grabbed my small black purse, and walked out the door.

_These shoes are quite comfortable…even though they are three inches…_

I smiled as I locked the door.

_This should be a fun night._

……

"Ohh hot damn, Sakura! You look amazing!" exclaimed Ino as I walked into the dango shop. She was wearing a turquoise strapless dress that had a big, poofy skirt that fell just above the knee and four inch black heels.

"Ino! You're so damn loud!" yelled Tenten. She was wearing a rose pink spaghetti strap dress with a black belt around it and gold peep-toe heels.

"Shut up guys! Alright so what's the plan once we get there?" I hissed as I took a seat.

Ino glared at me as she picked up a dango. "We'll obviously go to the bar and order drinks! Then dance!"

"B-but we are underage, Ino," stuttered Hinata. She was wearing a lavender halter top with a black skirt that fell just above the knee and a black belt. She also wore purple heels.

"You guys are, but I'm not," said Tenten with a winning grin.

Ino glared at Tenten.

"We'll just order sparkling cider that's all. Then we'll dance the night away! And maybe we might encounter some hot guys!"

Tenten and Hinata stared at Ino.

"We are already with someone," they said in unison.

Ino sighed. "Fine, suit yourself. Sakura and I are going to find someone special in that club! Right, Sakura?"

I picked up a dango and shot at Ino an ugly look. Ino smirked.

"This should be an interesting night," said Tenten.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!! SIR! ANOTHER SHOT OVER HERE!!"

I stared at Genma in disbelief.

_This is already his tenth bottle…_

_He's gonna be in huge pain tomorrow…_

The music was blasting throughout the entire club. There were many drunks who were dancing foolishly and many drunks who just past out on the floor.

"Yo Genma, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Izumo in annoyance.

"Hahahaha! Oh this is great!" said Genma as he took a sip from his tenth bottle.

"Shizune is not going to like this," said Kotsetsu looking worried.

I chuckled.

"This is why we should never take Genma to a bar," I chuckled.

I looked at the front door as guests came pouring in. My eyes widened as four strikingly familiar people came in. But my eyes went straight to a pink haired girl in a stunning red dress. Damn, she was drop dead gorgeous! I couldn't remove my eyes from her until I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Kakashiiiiiii! Want to go danceeeeee?!" wheezed Genma.

I whipped his hands from my face.

"Hell no, not with a drunk like you!" I shot back at him.

Just as yelled this, I heard someone took a seat to my left. I looked and I gulped.

_Oh God, help me now…_

_

* * *

  
_

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata took the good seats, so I was forced to sit next to a familiar silver haired jonin. I felt my cheeks turned to a light pink.

_What am I going to do now?_

I sighed as I heard Ino ordering sparkling cider. In a flash, I saw a glass of it in front of me.

"Cheers!" said Ino with giddiness.

All four of us clink our glass and drank. As I took a sip, I coughed in disgust. I felt worried eyes on me as I coughed.

"This…is not…sparkling cider," I croaked.

Before I knew it, I saw Ino ordering a _seventh _bottle of the so-called "sparkling cider." She was already chugging it down her throat. Hinata and Tenten stared at her in horror.

"Ino! That's not sparkling cider!" hissed Tenten as she took a sip of her second glass.

Ino's cheeks were a bright red and she was already tugging me to do the dance floor.

"Let'ssssss danceeeeee!!" she slurred.

I took a look to my right. He was gone. I looked at the dance floor. He was just standing next to a drunken Genma.

"Ok fine!" I yelled back.

Once on the dance floor, Ino was dancing like crazy. I just stared at her in disbelief. Before I knew it, she was dancing with Genma.

"Oh look at that drunken couple," I laughed.

Hinata and Tenten came to the dance floor. We were all laughing at Ino.

"She's gonna have a huge hangover tomorrow," chuckled Tenten.

We danced and laughed the night away. I looked around the club. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Hinata.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing! Um, you guys want to get a drink?"

Tenten looked at her watch. "Sakura, don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

I slapped myself, feeling dumbfounded.

"Crap! I do! What time is it?" I asked quickly.

Tenten gulped and checked her watch.

"11:29 PM," she replied. "You should go now."

I said a quick bye to Hinata and Tenten as I ran to the door. I stepped on a wet part of the floor, so I slipped and fell backwards. I felt someone's arms catch me.

"Why in such a hurry?" said a voice with chuckle.

I stood up and turned around. It seems Kakashi was about to leave too. I felt myself getting flustered.

"T-thanks for catching me," I stuttered.

He put his hands in his pockets. We walked out of the club.

"Now, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" he asked sounding oblivious.

I shot him a glare.

"Remember? Our mission tomorrow?" I hissed.

He scratched the back of his head. I sighed.

"Oh, that's right," he replied. I walked away from him in anger until his voice stopped me.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked casually.

I froze, forgetting my anger. Someone, like Kakashi, walking home a girl in a red silk dress with three inch heels. That is not awkward alright…

_But, it is kinda late…_

_And besides, he's only my sensei…_

_**Shannaro! This is your chance!**_

_Shut up!_

I turned around and looked at his visible onyx eye. I smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

He came to my side and we started walking to my home.

……

The streets in Konoha were less crowded than before. I kept looking to my right at him. He was just observing the streets and the sky. I was surprised that he didn't take out his stupid book. We walked in silence until his voice broke it.

"You know, you look very beautiful tonight," he said.

I blushed.

"Um, t-thank you, Kakashi-sensei," I stuttered.

_Why do I always stutter when talking to him?_

_Ughhh…_

In no time, we made it to my house.

"Well, this is it," I said. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anytime, Sakura," he said smoothly.

I turned around to open the door, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," Kakashi said.

I turned around in wonder. In his hand was a small black velvet box.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," he said with a smile.

I gaped in awe.

_Really? Oh wow…I thought he forgot…_

I took the box from him. I felt a sudden shiver run through my body. Well then…

I opened the box. Inside was a sterling silver necklace with a star pendant that has hope in kanji engraved on it. I awed at it.

"Kakashi-sensei…you didn't have to…" I said.

In an instant, I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

_Wow, I didn't expect her to hug me…_

_Should I tell her now?_

_No, maybe after the mission, that way our team dynamic won't be interrupted. _

In response, I slowly wrapped my arms around her. I stroke her hair back and forth.

"Well, of course, how could I miss my favorite kunoichi's birthday?" I said playfully.

She hugged me even tighter. I coughed.

"Oh sorry," she said after letting go of the hug. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yea and remember, 7:15 AM. Don't be late," I said.

"You shouldn't be talking," she said with a smirk on her face. I chuckled.

"Good night, Sakura," I said. She kept that smirk on her face as she closed the door. Once she closed the door, I sighed.

"Damn it," I replied. "I should've told her."

* * *

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**And I'll try to update sooner!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY I'M SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!**

**I've had writer's block, and have been reallyyyyy busy. :/ SO SORRY!!**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! Hope you all didn't die on me!**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I slammed my alarm clock in annoyance. I lift my head up. _6:15 AM _I groaned in annoyance.

_Damn you mission._

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. Then I changed into my mission clothes. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, and ate a quick breakfast. I took a sip of my hot green tea.

_Hmm…I wonder what Kakashi's doing…_

_**Heh! He's probably going to be late like always! Maybe he's too distracted by me!**_

_Well…he's Kakashi…_

_Wait a second! Heck no! Why would he be distracted by me?_

_**Cha, birthday present! Remember?**_

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I saw a small black velvet box on my dresser. I shook my head.

_I shouldn't wear it on a mission…_

I took a look at my clock. _6:55 AM _I grabbed my medic bag and kunai and shuriken holster, put on my boots, and ran down the stairs. As soon as I locked my door, I quickly ran down the streets.

_I hope I'm not late…_

……

I was running like the wind. Once I finally arrived at the gates, I stopped and gasped for breath. In front of me, I saw the team: Naruto, Sai, and surprisingly Kakashi-sensei. I looked at my watch. _7:17 AM_

_Wow, he's here on time…_

_Gah! That means when we get back, I'll have to treat everyone somewhere…_

"Oy! Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. "When we come back, you're treating all of us to Ichiraku!"

I groaned as I walked closer to the team.

"Yea, yea, Naruto," I moaned back.

"Shall we get going then?" said Kakashi in his usual teacher voice. "It'll take us around two days to get to the Land of Lightning."

We waved to Izumo and Kotsetsu as we began to walk toward the gates of the village. As we were walking, we heard a shout coming from behind us.

"Team Kakashi! Hold up!" yelled a voice.

I quickly turned around, recognizing the voice. "Shizune," I said. "What's the rush?"

She stopped in front of us, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Tsunade made a mistake. She had already assigned this mission to Team 8. It seemed that she had forgotten when she assigned it to you yesterday. She was still recovering from a hangover."

Naruto groaned. "Aww man! I was so hyped up for this mission! And I knew it! I was right! She was on a hangover!"

I made a peace sign with my fingers and gave Naruto a smirk. "Heh, go buy your own ramen!"

_**Shannaro! Take that Naruto!**_

"Thank you, Shizune," said Kakashi calmly.

We all walked back into the village and went our separate ways. Once I arrived at my apartment, I quickly ran in and up the stairs into my room. I dropped my medic bag and my shuriken and kunai holster onto my vanity table, and I jumped onto the bed.

"Well, that was a waste of time," I said to myself.

I got under the covers of my blanket and fell fast asleep.

**...LATER…**

"You three, taking me out to lunch? Well this is a surprise," said Kakashi.

Naruto had decided to drag Team Kakashi for lunch at Ichiraku. Kakashi was at the end, I was next to him, then Naruto, then Sai.

…FLASHBACK…

"Naruto! Why'd you summon us to the training grounds?" I asked in annoyance.

After I fell asleep, I suddenly jumped up from my bed to find Naruto slamming at my door an hour later after our mission was cancelled. He dragged Sai and me to the training grounds.

Naruto, Sai, and I were all sitting Indian style beside the three stumps. Naruto sat there and chuckled, just like those times when he pulled pranks on people.

"Because," he whispered. "The whole team will be invited to eat at Ichiraku!"

I glared at him. Sai just sat there, painting a picture.

"That's it?" I exclaimed. "You could've told us at your apartment or somewhere…"

"Sakura-chan, you don't understand," he replied with another chuckle. "When I say the _whole team_, I mean the _WHOLE _team. Get it?"

I stared at him in disbelief for a while. Then it hit me. Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohhh," I said. "Okay, so what of that? What are you trying to do?"

He burst out laughing. I felt chakra coming into my fist as I prepared it to punch Naruto.

"OY! STOP!" he exclaimed with laughter.

He took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Well anyway, the whole purpose of this "lunch" is..." he stated.

Sai and I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his statement.

"…to see Kakashi-sensei's TRUE FACE!" he exclaimed with a flashlight under his face.

_**CHA! SERIOUSLY?! I'M GOING TO PUNCH THIS BAKA!**_

_That's it?_

"What's so important about that?" asked Sai with his usual monotone.

"He's hiding something under that mask, and I'm going to find out," said Naruto in a serious tone. "Nothing's gonna stop us, like the last time."

My mind suddenly went back to when we were genin. We, too, treated Kakashi-sensei to lunch at Ichiraku. We were so close (and I mean close) to see his face until Ino-pig and her gang showed up and blocked our view. After five minutes of fighting with them, he had finished eating and his mask was pulled up.

The second attempt was at a hotsprings during a mission, but Sasuke and Naruto said that he covered his face with a towel. Another attempt was that we dressed up as rogue ninja and tried to rip off the mask, but he tied us together. Then, at the end of the mission, he allowed us to see what was under his mask. BUT…it was another mask underneath.

I laughed. "That was pretty funny," I said.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh with me. Sai just sat there.

"Yea, it was pretty funny now that I think of it," he said. "Anyway, 12:00 PM at Ichiraku. DON'T FORGET."

…END OF FLASHBACK…

"W-well Kakashi-sensei, you've been a really great team captain to us, and we just wanted to give you our thanks," I stuttered to him.

_Why do I always stutter in front of him?!_

"Yea, thanks, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto with a smile.

"Here's your beef ramen. Thanks for waiting!" said Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, with a smile.

Kakashi looked at the steaming bowl of ramen with interest. He took a pair of chopsticks, ripped them apart, and his fingers were already at his mask.

"Mmm, this looks good," he said.

All of our eyes were glued to Kakashi. Naruto gulped. Sai, for the first time watched with anxiety. I had a knot in my stomach.

_Here we go…_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER! :D heheheh...**

**My next update will hopefully be sooner than this, but I cannot guarantee a fast update. :/**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! **

**I am so SORRY for not updating in a month! :(**

**I had writer's block, busy with a lot of projects, etc. **

**Now I'm back! :D **

**This chapter may not be so good because I had writer's block and kept deleting and adding stuff. But here it is!**

**I hope you all didn't die on me!  
**

* * *

Kakashi looked at the steaming bowl of ramen with interest. He took a pair of chopsticks, ripped them apart, and his fingers were already at his mask.

"Mmm, this looks good," he said.

All of our eyes were glued to Kakashi. Naruto gulped. Sai, for the first time watched with anxiety. I had a knot in my stomach.

_Here we go…_

I gulped as I saw Kakashi's fingers reached for his mask. He moved his mask a centimeter in five minutes. I looked at him in disbelief.

_Seriously, Kakahi-sensei? Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!_

As he was slowly, VERY SLOWLY pulling it down, I felt an arm wring around my neck with an oh-so familiar voice.

"SAKURA, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! COME WITH ME!"

I was tugged so hard that I fell out of my chair and onto the dirt road. I coughed and winced in pain as my back slammed against the road.

"INO, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I spat at her.

Naruto and Sai were now looking at me, instead of Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" asked Naruto with a weird expression written on his face.

"Guys, what are you doing, look at sensei, not me!" I exclaimed as I sent some green chakra to heal my back.

Naruto quickly turned his head to Kakashi. To his dismay, Kakashi was already done with his ramen and unfortunately, his mask was back on.

"Mmm, that was delicious," he said in satisfaction with his hands clasped together.

"WHAT NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Naruto.

For the first time, Sai did not have his usual expression. Instead, he was staring at Kakashi in disbelief, with his eyes widened.

My mouth was hanging.

_Wow, finally a different side of Sai! And how the heck does Kakashi does it so fast!?_

I quickly turned and shot Ino a "death" glare.

"Whoops, sorry forehead, were you about to uncover your hot sensei's face?" she blurted out loud.

I felt my face burning red with anger as she said that.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY, INO-PIG!!" I yelled.

The minute I stood up, Ino dragged me by the ear into the dango shop. She forced me into a seat, and she sat across from me.

"Ow, that hurts, Ino!" I spat.

"Geez Sakura, I just wanted to tell you a little gossip," she retorted.

I crossed my arms and sighed.

_Really, Ino? At this time?!_

_But of course, I'm a sucker for gossip in Konoha…_

"Fine, just spit it out," I said in defeat, with my hands up.

Ino grinned in victory.

"Okay, you're not going to believe this!" she said with giddiness. "Tenten and Neji are going out!"

My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed in surprise.

She shook her head. "I'm serious! Lee was on his way to the training grounds yesterday, when he saw Tenten and Neji making out! He literally flipped out!"

I laughed, forgetting all the anger I had before.

"That's really something to hear. Neji doesn't seem like the type of guy to go out with someone," I said.

"I know! But, when I talked to Tenten yesterday, she said that Neji had feelings for her since they were genin!" said Ino with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? Wow! Neji's been good at hiding his feelings," I chuckled.

Ino was also laughing with me. We kept laughing until my stomach growled.

_Oh great. I was too focused on watching Kakashi that I didn't eat lunch!_

"Well aren't you hungry?" said a strikingly familiar voice, which made me shiver.

I was afraid to turn around. I felt my face turning red. Ino just stared at me, but then she waved to the person behind me.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei!" she said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm going, Sakura. See you later!"

Ino quickly got out of her chair and was waving at me as she left. I put head down on the table in defeat, again.

_You're gonna soooo get it one day, Ino._

I heard footsteps until it took a seat across from me, where Ino previously sat. I slowly lifted my head up.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei," I said in a monotone, while rubbing my eyes.

He just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a glare.

"You should've seen Naruto and Sai's expression after I finished eating," he said, still chuckling.

Then my mind flashed back to just moments ago. Of course, Naruto's expressions are always priceless, but Sai's, I've never seen anything like it. I began to laugh as I remembered them. Then my stomach growled.

"I have to go eat, Kakashi-sensei," I said. "I'll see you later."

Just as I got up, his hand grabbed my wrist. I stood there for a while, until he said something.

"Eat lunch with me," he said somewhat seductively.

I shivered, because his voice was not muffled like it always was. I managed to turn around. My face began to burn up.

_Oh…my…God…_

_This must be a dream. This can't be happening…_

_

* * *

_**Evil cliffhanger strikes again! :D **

**Hopefully, I'll send in the next chapter reallyyyy soon. (quicker than a month)  
**

**Thanks for sticking to this story! Don't forget to review! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**Late update again, I'm sorry! :( Please don't kill me!**

**Well, each month is getting busier and busier, so the updates aren't as fast as they use to be. :/ Again, I'll try my best to get them in fast enough. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! :)**

**Well, I shouldn't waste your time any longer, so here's chapter 12 for you! :D**

* * *

"INO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sakura yelled in a frightening way.

_Holy crap, what just happened?!_

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" I asked with a weird expression as I whipped my head to see what had happened.

"Guys, what are you doing, look at sensei, not me!" she exclaimed as she pointed to him.

Sai and I quickly turned our heads to Kakashi-sensei.

"Mmm, that was delicious," he said in satisfaction with his hands clasped together.

"WHAT NOT AGAIN!!" I yelled in disappointment.

I turned around to Sai. Sai had the weirdest look I've ever seen. For the first time, it was not a fake expression. His eyes were shaped weirdly.

_Man, I wish I had a camera! Believe it!_

"Sai, what the heck?" I whispered.

Then my ear opened as I heard Ino yelling at Sakura.

"Whoops, sorry forehead, were you about to uncover your hot sensei's face?" Ino's voice blurted.

I shot my head at Sakura. Good thing she didn't notice or she would've killed me.

_D-does Sakura-chan __**like **__Kakashi-sensei?_

_No way in hell! She wouldn't, he's too old for her._

_Lies, Ino! Believe it!_

_And he's such a pervert, especially with those boring books like Ero-sennin._

Before I knew it, I saw Ino dragging Sakura by the ear.

"I-Ino can be very scary…" I said in a shaky tone.

They soon became out of sight. I sighed in defeat.

_Kakashi-sensei, you're going to get it one day!_

_We WILL see what's under your mask!_

My fist was clenched and I felt fire burning in my eyes in anger. Kakashi-sensei strangely stared at me.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not, Kakashi-sensei, what makes you say th-" I rambled on, but got cut off by Sai.

"He's gone, Naruto," Sai said as he pointed with his finger.

"Here, thanks for eating at Ichiraku!" old man Teuchi said as he handed out the bill.

I quickly looked to where Kakashi-sensei sat. It was a stuffed scarecrow Kakashi sitting there. I stared at it and the bill in disbelief.

"DAMN YOU, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Just right after he asked me to lunch with his oh-so smooth and eloquent voice, I heard Naruto cursing in the distance. Kakashi chuckled. I couldn't help, but laugh along with him.

"Whoops, looked like he found out," he said without his mask off for the first time.

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what just happened.

"Let's just say, that someone had to pay the bill," he said really smoothly while laughing softly.

I was gasping and blushing like crazy. I saw his mouth move for the first time in my life!

_Damn! He's so hot and handsome! Why is he hiding such a precious face?_

Just as I was thinking, he quickly covered his face and grabbed my wrist.

"Come, Naruto's gonna kill me," he said as he made a seal with his other hand.

Then all of a sudden, the scenery changed. We were no longer standing in the dango shop. Instead we were standing in a nice, calm apartment room. In front of me was the living room, which had a nice black leather couch, a small wooden table with a bamboo plant on top of it, and a flat screen TV a couple of feet in front of the couch. The walls were a calming light green color. To the left, there was a small kitchen. Right next to the kitchen was the bathroom, and then the bedroom. I looked around the apartment in awe.

_Wow, his apartment is so calming…I'd never expect it to be this amazing…_

_**SHANNARO, HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A FLAT SCREEN TV KAKASHI!?**_

_Oh, Kakashi has his ways…gosh; his apartment is so much nicer than mine!_

I was really lost in thought, that I'd didn't realize Kakashi walking out of my sight and coming back with a bowl of instant ramen.

"I was planning on having this today, but since Naruto treated me to lunch, you can have this one," he calmly said.

I quickly snapped back into reality and saw the steaming bowl of instant ramen in front of me. I smiled and took it from his hands.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," I said as I took a seat on his coffee table in the kitchen.

* * *

"UGH THAT SENSEI! I'M GONNA PAY HIM BACK BIG TIME!" I yelled as Sai and I were walking around Konoha.

Apparently, Kakashi-sensei left early without me knowing, and replaced himself with a stupid scarecrow! I had to pay the bill for him. Not only that, but Sakura was also gone, too.

"Where do you think Kakashi-sensei had gone to now?" I asked Sai loudly and angrily. "I'm gonna get him back so bad, that he'll put his whiny-ass jokes somewhere else!"

We stopped and sat down on a stone bench in front of the library. Sai had his thumb and index finger stroking his chin as he was thinking.

"Well?!" I said impatiently.

"Gosh Naruto, no wonder why Sakura uses you as a punching bag," said Sai looking somewhat annoyed for the first time. I irked in annoyance, gave him a firm "hmph," and turned my head around.

"Very funny, Sai. But do you know?" I quickly said.

Sai sat there, stroking his chin again. After a long, silent five minutes, his face lit up.

"His apartment," he said.

I smacked my head, feeling dumbfounded.

"God, I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," said Sai with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Sai, look who's talking," I retorted back at him. "Let's go!"

I ran down the street, then suddenly stopped. I knew I was forgetting something…

"Uh, where does he live exactly? Heh heh…" I said nervously.

Sai shook his head. "I do not know. And I do not have my chakra ink with me now."

"EHHHHH!!!" I screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear. "SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU KNOW HE'S AT HIS APARTMENT, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?!"

"Hey, I only suggested he was there. It doesn't mean he's _actually _there," he snapped back for the first time.

"Hmph, you're useless," I said angrily.

"Yo, I knew it was you, Naruto! What happened?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around. Shikamaru was standing there in his casual posture with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know where Kakashi-sensei lives?" I asked, hoping he knew.

"Yea, I was actually going down there for a meeting," he said.

"Meeting? For what?!" I exclaimed.

"You know. The usual. We usually gather the mission reports and sometimes we have to write ours, too," he said.

"We're going with you," I declared. Sai stood up and joined our little circle.

"How troublesome," he said while scratching his head. "But whatever. You guys can come. He probably won't mind having company."

"Oh, he sure won't mind," I said with an evil grin on my face.

* * *

"Thank you for the ramen, Kakashi-sensei," I said in satisfaction.

_Mmm, that was good ramen! I better go buy some the next time I go to the grocery._

"Anything for you, Sakura," he said as he came over, picked up the empty plastic bowl and chopsticks, and threw them out. "You know, you can just call me Kakashi. I'm no longer your teacher."

"Ummm…okay, K-Kakashi-sen, I mean, K-Kakashi," I spilled out. It felt so weird just to say his name without the usual "sensei." I heard him chuckle as he came back and took a seat across from me.

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled.

I smiled. I observed the apartment a little more. I didn't notice it before, but to the right of the flat screen TV was a small, tall wooden bookshelf standing against the wall. Of course, I see those stupid Icha-Icha books, but then, other than that, there were other books on the shelf that I didn't expect him to read. From four volumes of "Konoha History," to a weird comedy book called, "Who Stole My Drink?"

_That last book is for Lady Tsunade…_

Wow, he had it all! I never thought he had the time to read, since he was usually on a lot of missions, especially ANBU because they're running low on members.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" his seductive voice said.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and just realized that his chair was only an inch away from mine. I managed to look at his face. I smiled, yet I felt my face burning at the same time. No mask.

_Your face is like a god, Kakashi! DAMN!_

_**SHANNARO! THIS SEXY BEAST IS MINE!!**_

_But, I can't believe I didn't notice this before when I was that 12-year-old genin…I was too busy chasing Sasuke, who didn't even care about me and abandoned the village…I was so desperate…but Kakashi was always there, always trying to help. I was too blind to see, but I think now, I'm finally starting to see…_

_He loves me…and I love him…that's all that matters…_

_Hopefully, he loves me…_

_Yea right, like he'll fall for someone like me…_

I was too lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize what had happened. His hands were on my shoulders and surprisingly…his lips were on mine. My own dry lips. My arms slowly went to his back and I hugged him tightly. I went along with him, by softly kissing him.

_This better not be a dream! Please God!_

We held that kiss for five, long minutes, until we heard a loud, harsh banging on the door.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! OPEN UP!" yelled Naruto.

We jerked away, and Kakashi quickly put his mask back on.

"What the hell is Naruto doing here?" I asked in annoyance.

Kakashi sighed. "He's probably trying to get revenge for making him pay for my ramen."

I laughed. "I better go then. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Kakashi nodded. "See you."

I quickly made seals on my hands, and before I knew it, I was back at my apartment. I sighed in happiness.

"This is the best day ever," I said with giddiness.

* * *

**...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review it! :)**

**Thanks for everything you do! :D Hopefully, the next chapter will come faster than this one. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13! **

**Really sorry for a late update! I took time off from this story because of writer's block, and these past two months have been busy and I mean BUSY. Also, at some points, I was just lazy. :/ **

**Hope you readers haven't given up on this story! I am grateful for all that you guys do! **

**Well, I'm not gonna talk forever, here's the next chapter! I think this chapter is my longest yet! :)**

**Enjoy KakaSaku fans! :D**

* * *

I was busily cleaning up the kitchen when suddenly Naruto barged through the door using rasengan. Shikmaru and Sai followed after, while Naruto just ran in and grabbed me by my forest green jonin vest.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHY YOU-" he began to say.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei, I have the mission reports right here," Shikamaru quickly said as he gripped Naruto off of me.

"Okay, let's start then," I said calmly as I led Shikamaru to the kitchen and onto the coffee table. We were both arranging and signing papers in silence for ten minutes, until Naruto's voice broke it.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what was Sakura-chan doing here?" asked Naruto.

I froze in my position.

_Ohh no…_

_I'll come up with something…they can NOT know about this, especially Naruto…_

I cleared my throat and without looking up, I casually said, "Why would she be here? She wasn't here; she doesn't even know where I live."

_That was a bit too much…_

"I thought I heard her voice," said Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, so did I," said Shikmaru lazily. "Was she here, Kakashi-sensei? Don't lie to us. Even if you do, I'm not that stupid."

We had just finished arranging and signing the papers. Shikamaru and I were putting them back into the yellow envelope. Then Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes were glued onto me. After what seemed like forever, Naruto's voice echoed throughout the whole apartment room.

"Well?" yelled Naruto with impatience.

I sighed in annoyance. "She wasn't here. You guys probably heard something else then."

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. _1:50 PM._ Hmmm…perfect timing…I have to be at her office by 2.

"Whoops, sorry guys, looks like I have to go give these mission reports to Lady Tsunade," I said casually as I took the yellow envelope. "Oh and Naruto, you have to fix my door. See you."

Just as I casually and quickly walked out of the room, I heard Naruto's angry voice yell, "WHAT THE HELL! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

I read the clock. _1:40 PM _After arranging papers in Lady Tsunade's office, the whole pile that was as tall as me had diminished to nothing. After the last paper, I slid onto the ground and sat Indian-style, all tired.

"Whew," I said wiping my big forehead. "That was a lot of papers."

"You finished it pretty quickly, Sakura," said Shizune. "It only took you an hour to finish those papers. Usually, it would take a jonin five hours."

"Pretty impressive," said Lady Tsunade. "Oh, by the way, give this to Kakashi."

I looked up. She was holding out a small stack of papers.

"Mission reports?" I asked in curiosity.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "He and Shikamaru are arranging and signing them, so here's some more."

M mind flashed back to an hour ago when I was in his apartment room. I apparently was stupid enough to observe his apartment that I didn't realize him kissing me. Surprisingly, he actually kissed me with his true lips. No piece of cotton in between, just his real human lips. He didn't have buck teeth or blimp lips like our imaginations as genin. I softly giggled to myself as I grabbed them and slowly walked out of the office.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" Lady Tsunade asked in wonder.

I stopped. "Nothing, Lady Tsunade. I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly closed the door and ran before she could say anything further.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FIX A DOOR?" I yelled in anger.

"Two points for Kakashi-sensei," said Sai in a monotone.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Shut up, guys," I sighed in defeat. While we were sitting on the couch talking, Sakura ran past the room, then came back with a what-the-hell expression on her face.

"What happened to his door?" she said as she walked in with a stack of papers.

"Naruto was angry that Kakashi-sensei made him pay the bill, so he blasted his door with rasengan. And now he has to fix it," replied Shikamaru with a chuckle. "How troublesome."

"What the hell, he'll never be able to fix it," she said in exasperation. "By the way, where is he? I have more mission reports for him from Lady Tsunade."

"What? He just left," said Shikamaru as he stood up.

"Really? Then bye guys."

Before I could say anything, she ran out the door. I sighed.

"She's no help," I said in defeat. Then an idea hit me. "I got it! Yamato-taichou can make a new one with his wood-style jutsu!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Yamato is out on a mission and will be back in around three to four days."

I stomped my feet in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?"

* * *

I was running through the crowded streets of Konoha, trying to avoid bumping into the civilians. For some strange reason, a stupid small rock was on the street and the heel of my boot got caught on it and I fell onto the hard ground. My papers scattered all over the place.

"God, why?" I muttered in annoyance.

I kneeled and started to grab papers when I saw two familiar gloved hands picking them up.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" said that familiar, soothing voice.

I slowly lifted my head up. I smiled. Yes, the familiar silver-haired jonin always shows up whenever something bad happens to me. I stood up and gave the rest of the papers to him.

"More mission papers," I said as I handed them to him.

He sighed. "Seriously? Yesterday, she told me that was it. Great, now I have to go back."

* * *

I cautiously looked down from the rooftop of the building. I finally saw her with my blue eyes. Sakura Haruno. I smiled to myself.

"So, this is the Sakura Haruno, the one that supposedly trained under that Lady Tsunade," said my comrade as we looked at her walk down the street.

"Yup, the only kunoichi with pink hair," I chuckled softly. Then he tapped me against the shoulder. "What?"

"Look, it's Kakashi, the Copy ninja," he pointed out to me.

I looked. No doubt about it, it was the Copy ninja. I chuckled softly to myself.

"We cannot have him ruin our plans," I said. "Soon, we will get Sakura to go to Tsunade's secret library and take _the _forbidden medical scroll."

"With it," my comrade continued, "we will be able to revive our village clan and have complete power over the world."

"And," I started, "we can keep Kakashi captive by having him as a servant once our clan has been revived."

"Ahh, very clever," he said. "This is going to be fun. But don't get too cocky. He's not that easy to defeat."

"Shut up, I knew that!" I hissed at him. I turned around and watched Sakura walk down the street.

"My dear beloved, Sakura," I said to myself. "You will also soon be mine!"

* * *

"There, all done," said Shikamaru as he sighed in relief and stretched his arms out.

Sai and Naruto left, while Shikamaru, Kakashi, and I were arranging the papers.

"Finally," said Kakashi. "Tsuande is sure disorganized. Good thing she has Shizune."

I coughed.

_Me too! I help Lady Tsunade also, Kakashi-sensei!  
_

_**SHANNARO! How could you forget the one you just kissed, Kakashi-sensei!**_

_Okay, that was a little too far…_

Kakashi noticed my cough, so he quickly added, "And Sakura."

I smiled as I straightened the papers and put them in the yellow envelope with the other mission reports.

"Well, we'll go deliver this," said Shikamaru as he and Kakashi stood up.

Kakashi quickly made a hand seal while saying, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Before me stood a Kakashi clone. I just stared at it. "What is this for?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, since I have no door now, he'll stay in my apartment while I'm gone," said Kakashi as he began walking out.

"Bye Sakura," said Shikamaru.

I waved at both of them. "I'll see you guys later," I said.

I made a hand seal, and then the Kakashi clone that stood before me was no longer there. I was back at my apartment.

"Geez, that baka Naruto. How is he going to fix that door?" I said to myself as I walked up into my room. When I walked into my room, a strange, unknown figure was standing in front of me.

"My, my, I'm so glad to see you, Sakura," the figure said.

I walked closer to try to see the figure. I couldn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how do you know me?"

He just laughed. "How about we save the introductions for later? Go now, Yohiko."

In an instant, another figure came up to me and knocked me out. Everything then turned black.

* * *

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I said. In an instant, a clone was standing right next to me.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sai asked.

We went back to Kakashi's apartment. Even though Yamato-taichou wasn't here, I had an idea on how to fix the door.

"Well, you see," I began. "I made a clone of myself. Then, the clone will transform into a door! You see! I'm good. We don't need Yamato-taichou."

Sai was painting a picture. "Okay, whatever you say, Naruto," he said boringly.

"Henge!" my clone yelled. Right in front of me was a nice wooden door that fits perfectly.

"Yosh!" I said. "This is great! Kakashi better thank me!"

"Nice way of thinking, Naruto. I didn't know you had it in you," said a voice that I wish I didn't hear.

I turned around. Kakashi was standing there, waving.

"You were here the whole time?" I yelled in surprise. He nodded. I sighed. "Well, anyway, your door is fixed!"

"Let's test it," he said. He walked over to the door. He put his hands on the doorknob. When he opened it, my clone fell out of the henge and smashed onto the floor. Then it disappeared.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Looks like it didn't work," he said. "Try again." Then he walked into his bedroom.

I was left standing there, in defeat. "What am I suppose to do now?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. It was black. I closed then open my eyes again. It was still black. I tried to move my hands. Ugh! They were tied against my back. I also tried to stand up, but I fell. My legs were tied together, too.

_Where am I?_

"Welcome to our hideout, Miss Sakura," said a creepy familiar voice.

Then, suddenly, a dim light turned on. There were two tall figures standing before me. They were both tall and lean, had short hair, but except one was blonde, and the other had brown hair. The blonde had the most perfect blue eyes and it shone perfectly under the light he was standing under. The other had shiny brown eyes that matched his hair color. And surprisingly, I sadly have to admit, they are both so hot and handsome. But, I cannot let their looks distract me; I have to find a way out.

"Who are you guys?" I started. "And what do you want with me?"

They both just chuckled. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Now, I did say introductions for later, right?" the blonde haired one said. "Well, now is later. I'm Ryuu and this is my brother, Yohiko. We are both from the Kouhei clan."

_Kouhei clan…_

…FLASHBACK…

_I stumbled into Lady Tsunade's office with a huge stack of papers in my hand. Shizune hurriedly ran to me and took half of the paperwork. As we both dropped it on Lady Tsunade's desk, she was concentrated on a page in a book._

"_EHHH! LADY TSUNADE READING A BOOK?" exclaimed Shizune. _

"_What are you reading exactly, Lady Tsunade?" I asked, ignoring Shizune's sudden outburst. _

"_Hmm…the Kouhei clan," she replied._

"_The Kouhei clan?" I asked in wonder._

"_Mmm hmm," she said. "I've worked with them before. The Kouhei clan mostly majored in medical ninjutsu. Oh, they were excellent. Better than Kabuto. But they still praised me as the best." _

"_The Kouhei clan," started Shizune, after calming down, "indeed greatly praised Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade taught them several great medical ninjutsu. But during that time, a war broke out among their village. Their village is located near the Sand Village. The clan urged us to leave to prevent us from getting hurt, so we obeyed. Luckily we did because the whole village was burned in an instant."_

"_So, the Kouhei clan is gone?" I asked in shock._

"_Everyone assumed that, but I heard a rumor going around that there were two survivors," said Tsunade. "I also heard that those two aren't that great with medical ninjutsu, so they're after my forbidden medical scroll."_

"_Ehh? The forbidden medical scroll? What are they going to do with that? That scroll requires immense amount of chakra," I replied in panic._

"_I know. You have no idea how stupid these idiots are," chuckled Lady Tsunade. "You also have to know the password in order to open the scroll."_

"_So, are we gonna tighten the security of the scroll, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune in concern. _

"_Nah, don't worry about it," said Tsunade. "Anyway, the two "Kouhei clan members" is just a rumor. If they do end up entering this village, they have to come through me first." _

"_And me," I said with confidence._

_Lady Tsunade chuckled. "I know you can do it, Sakura."_

…END OF FLASHBACK…

"The Kouhei clan, huh?" I asked in wonder. "I thought they were wiped out."

Yohiko shook his head. "That's what everyone assumes. But they're wrong. CURSE THOSE STUPID RUMORS! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS CLAN WENT THROUGH!"

"Calm, Yohiko!" yelled Ryuu. "Enough about us, where's the forbidden medical scroll? We know you're Tsunade's apprentice, so we'd thought you might tell us."

I plastered the best "death" glare on my face and shot it at the both of them. I stayed silent for a while, trying to piece thoughts together.

_Lady Tsunade never tightened the security for that scroll…_

_Yes, that's it! I'll lead them to it, then Lady Tsunade will knock them out in a minute! _

_Sounds too easy…wait, they majored in medical ninjutsu…is that all?_

"Aww come on, don't be like that, little Cherry Blossom," said Ryuu in a playful tone. He came closer and knelt on one knee. He lifted my chin up, so that I was eye-to-eye with him. "You are pretty when you're angry. I like that," he said softly with a grin. He came closer and closer to my face until our lips met.

My eyes widened with shock.

_**SHANNARO! Kakashi and ONLY KAKASHI'S LIPS BELONG THERE! BAKA! **_

_No way in heck this is happening…wait why do I taste something funny?_

_KAKASHI! _

My head screamed, but no words came out. Suddenly, I felt different. I didn't feel myself anymore.

I parted my lips from hers. Damn, I'd love to kiss her again. Too bad this was only to control and hypnotized her mind. I sighed.

"Now then," I began, "where is the forbidden medical scroll?"

She looked up at me and said without hesitation, "Lady Tsunade's library, which is in the Hokage building."

I grinned in satisfaction. "Excellent. Thank you, Sakura. Yohiko, you go get it, while I stay here and make sure Sakura does not escape."

Yohiko grinned. "Alright, and if I see Kakashi anywhere, I'll knock him out." Then he was gone, off to get the forbidden medical scroll. I turned around and knelt before Sakura. I lifted her chin so that I would be able to see her precious face.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her. "You would be a great Kouhei member, once _our _clan is revived…"

* * *

"AHHH!" I heard as I was walking back to my apartment.

_Sakura? Ohh no, this can't be good…_

With chakra in my feet, I ran as fast as I could to Sakura's apartment. By the time I got there, she was gone.

_I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! _

_I have to help her…and fast, before anything happens…_

I quickly summoned my nin-dogs.

"Yo," said Pakkun. "What's the emergency?"

I quickly opened Sakura's closet and pulled out her familiar red mission shirt.

"Sniff out Sakura's scent and find her," I ordered the nin-dogs. Once all the nin-dogs captured her scent, I ordered, "Go!"

They all disperse. I stood there, thinking of my next step.

_Hang on, Sakura, we will find you…_

_

* * *

_**...**

**...**

**Whew! Chapter 13 is DONE! I don't know if my next update will be fast, but I am going to be away in Disney World :) from 6/18-6/27, so don't expect any updates in those span of dates.**

**Thanks again! I really appreciate in ALL you guys do! Keep it up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my readers!**

**D: Stupid writer's block and laziness... -_-**

**I hope you all didn't die on me! **

**My school begins 9/8, so I will be reallyyyy busy.**

**This story may have to be on pause until around Thanksgiving break, because I will be flooded with homework and projects. o.O**

**I apologize to everyone. :( But, here's Ch. 14 for now!**

**Read and enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"I think I found her," he said.

After about a half an hour of searching, Pakkun and two other of Kakashi's nin-dogs had sniffed out Sakura's scent behind the memorial Kakashi always visits. One nin-dog was small and wore sunglasses over his eyes, while the other one was large with wrinkles on his face.

"Sheesh, this guy has the nerve to have his hideout here," the sunglasses nin-dog grumbled.

"I'll notify Kakashi," said Pakkun. "You two stay here."

"Alright, Pakkun," both chanted. And right before their eyes, Pakkun had left and vanished.

"Oooooaaaaaa," the large nin-dog burped loudly.

"Ohh mannn! Please tell me you didn't eat the spicy tuna roll for lunch!" said the other nin-dog.

"Whaaattt, it's really good!" pouted the large nin-dog.

"I agree, spicy tuna is delicious," said a strange voice behind them.

Both nin-dogs slowly turned around. They saw a tall, blonde unknown figure standing before them. Both nin-dogs sniffed in wonder.

"Who are you?" growled the small one. "And what are you doing here?"

"Me? Well I'm Ryuu. I'm here because I just am. What are dogs like you doing here?"

"We're here to find Sakura!" exclaimed the large nin-dog. The small nin-dog jumped in shock. You fool! he thought. No more spicy tuna for him!

Ryuu noticed the small nin-dog's shock and flinched. Kakashi sent them, he thought. I should just play along. He burst out in laughter.

"Sakura? Who the heck _is_ Sakura?" he obviously asked.

"Seriously, stop acting you fool. Hand her over," the small one growled.

"I'm _really_ sorry, but this Sakura you're looking for is not here," Ryuu said with a smirk. "It's time for you dogs to leave!" He took out the one and only kunai he has from his kunai holster and was about to stabbed them. A familiar fingerless-gloved hand grabbed the hand and quickly turned the kunai towards Ryuu's neck.

"Not a chance," said a voice from behind Ryuu.

Ryuu gasped as he felt the cold, icy blade of his kunai touch his warm neck. He turned his head around, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Kakashi! Pakkun!" both nin-dogs exclaimed in relief.

"Kakashi? What the hell have you done to Yohiko?" Ryuu yelled in anger.

"Me? Oh, not me, this was Shizune's doing," he said in satisfaction. "Poison at its finest."

"Lady Shizune?" he exclaimed in shock. "Damn, I forgot she had a specialty with poison!"

"Enough of that, where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi while holding the kunai against Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu stayed silent for five minutes. After feeling the blade of the kunai going deeper and deeper into his neck, he escaped from Kakashi's grasp and gasped for air.

"O-okayy," he gasped. "Fine, you win. I'll show you," he said in defeat. He walked towards the memorial and made some handseals. An opening appeared in the memorial.

"Follow me," he said.

* * *

...

Shikamaru held a yellow envelope in his hands as he walked towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Geez, I thought Lady Tsunade was done with these papers," he groaned. "I've learned my lesson. Never walk in on her while she's recovering from a hangover."

As he was walking down the hallway, he suddenly heard some hard, knocking noises. A hammer? he thought. Who could be hammering here? Shikamaru finally made his way to Kakashi's apartment and slowly walked in. He found the source of the hammer noises.

"Naruto?" he exclaimed in bewilderment. "What the hell are you doing?"

He found Naruto on the floor with a hammer, nails, and wooden boards. Apparently Naruto was _still_ trying to fix Kakashi's door. Naruto looked up and gave Shikamaru a dirty look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he spat at him.

Sheesh! This guy has an attitude, he thought. He cleared his throat. "Uhh, well you know, Yamato-taichou just came back from his mission," he said.

Naruto's face expression changed as he jumped up in excitement. "Really? Then you mean I did all this for nothing?"

Shikamaru laughed. "C'mon, Naruto. Drop the hammer and let's go to Yamato-taichou."

"Yosh!" yelled Naruto as he dropped the hammer noisily. "We're gonna find Yamato-taichou in no time!" He ran out of the apartment before Shikamaru could say anything. He let out a soft laugh.

"That Naruto," he chuckled. "He has _no_ idea where Yamato-taichou is. How troublesome."

* * *

...

It was dark and musty when Kakashi and his nin-dogs followed Ryuu into the hideout. There was only a single dim light shining in the center of the hideout. Kakashi had his sharingan out and was observing the place to see if there were any traps set up. There were none. He placed Yohiko's body onto cold, dirt floor. Some hideout, he thought. There's barely anything in here. It's just a cave.

"What a hideout," he graded sarcastically. "Now where's Sakura?"

"She's right here," Ryuu said with an evil grin. He slowly turned the chair around. "Hello my beautiful- what the?"

He finished turning the chair around and found that Sakura was no longer there.

"What? She was here!" he exclaimed.

BOOM! Ryuu fell hard onto the ground on his stomach. "UGH!" he shouted.

"Now I'm here," said a familiar female voice.

With a foot proudly pressed against Ryuu's back, Sakura stood there under the only dim light there was, with a smirk. Kakashi almost gaped at the sight. Oh wow, she looks like a goddess under that light! he thought. Good thing I have my mask on, or else she'll see me all abashed and embarrassed.

"Sakura!" the nin-dogs chanted. Sakura faced the nin-dogs and waved. Then she sat on Ryuu's back and pressed a kunai against his neck. Whew, she thought. Punching him never felt this freaking satisfying.

"How were you able to get out of my genjutsu?" he coughed in shock.

Sakura still held her smirk. "Do you think you can fool me with genjutsu?" she spat at him. "I can tell genjutsu from a mile away. When I found myself here, I sensed it right away. The moment you kissed me, I released the genjutsu at the same time. I played along with you and told you where the Forbidden Medical Scroll was. I knew that Lady Shizune and a couple of ANBU were gonna be there, so there was no way your partner, Yohiko, could get pass them."

She pressed the kunai harder Ryuu's neck.

"Well, Ryuu," she started, "I'm seeing that your partner, Yohiko, wasn't successful in getting the Forbidden Medical Scroll. I acclaim you for trying, but there is no way in hell you can get through Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Here's the deal: I'll spare you your life if you leave this village and never set foot in here again. Or else, you do not want to end up in the same place where your friend is."

Ryuu coughed. Kakashi stood there, looking rather impressed. Actually, he's more of shocked at Sakura's words. She surely has grown, he thought. I should stop treating her as if she was that same 12-year-old genin. He softly chuckled at that thought. Oh those were the good times, he thought.

"Damn you, Sakura," Ryuu rasped. "You win. I'll leave this village alone. But I'll be back."

Sakura pressed the kunai deeper into his neck. "If you come back, you'll be sorry." She stood up and pressed her foot against his back. "Ugh!" he moaned. Sakura looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi," she whispered. "I'll hold him, and you'll knock him out with you Sharingan. Then, we'll have the ANBU throw him out of the village. Got it?"

Kakashi smiled as Sakura picked up Ryuu and held him tightly. "My pleasure," Kakashi said. He stood there gathering chakra. When he's gathered enough chakra, he exclaimed, "Sharingan!" Sakura forcefully held Ryuu face-to-face with Kakashi. After a couple of seconds, Ryuu slipped out of Sakura's hands and onto the floor.

"Good job, Kakashi," she smirked. She patted Pakkun and the two other nin-dogs, and then realized something. "Wait! What are we going to do with Yohiko's body? We can't just leave it here."

Kakashi put his leaf hiate-ate back over his Sharingan. "We'll take it back to Lady Shizune for her to examine to see if there's any more evidence of the Kouhei clan," he responded smoothly.

"Okay, but why did you bring it here then?" Sakura asked looking puzzled.

He chuckled. "Just to show proof that he has no way of getting to the scroll," he said playfully.

Sakura laughed and gave Kakashi a soft punch against his left upper arm. "Come on, let's go," she said while laughing. Kakashi smiled. She's so cute when she laughs, he thought.

* * *

...

"WHERE COULD YAMATO-TAICHOU BE?" shouted Naruto in impatience.

Shikamaru and Naruto had been walking all over Konoha for almost an hour, and they still haven't found Yamato-taichou. Just as they were about to give up, they saw Sai coming out from the onsen. Shikamaru just stared at Sai. What could Sai be doing in an onsen? he thought.

"Sai!" said Naruto in shocked. "Don't tell me you're becoming like Ero-sennin?"

"Oh hello, Naruto and Shikamaru," said Sai in his usual monotone, ignoring Naruto's statement. "I was having a nice conversation with Yamato-taichou."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Let's go, Shikamaru!" he yelled and off he ran into the onsen.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

-an hour later-

"Yosh! Thank you, Yamato-taichou!" yelled Naruto in happiness.

After Yamato's bath at the onsen, Naruto dragged him to Kakashi's apartment to make a new door with his wood-style jutsu. Shikamaru and Sai followed them from behind.

"Anytime. Just make sure not to blast this door again, or else you'll be the one fixing it," Yamato-taichou said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" responded Naruto.

"Hey, what's with all this noise in my apartment?" a muffled voice said.

"Hey Kakashi! Lady Tsunade yet has _more _papers for us to do," groaned Shikamaru.

Kakashi put his right hand to his face. "That Tsunade…" he sighed.

Naruto was jumping up and down in front of Kakashi's face. "See? Your door's fix!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Thank you, Naruto and Yamato."

* * *

...

Sakura, in a daze, walked back to her apartment and up to her room. Did that just really happen to me? she thought. This can't be happening…

…FLASHBACK…

"Lady Tsunade, please have Shizune-san and her team observe Yohiko's body to see if there are any remainings of the Kouhei clan," said Sakura.

Kakashi and Sakura had walked to Lady Tsunade's office where they laid Yohiko's dead body on a stretcher.

"Will do," said Lady Tsunade. "Shizune!"

Shizune came running into Lady Tsunade's office. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"You and the rest of the autopsy team will observe this body to see if there are any remainings of the Kouhei clan," ordered Lady Tsunade. "Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," said Shizune. She took the stretcher and pushed it out of the room.

"Both of you are dismiss!" said Lady Tsunade. Kakashi and Sakura left the office and out into the streets of Konoha. Both walked in silence, not knowing what to say. At least he's not reading his book, Sakura thought. I really wonder if that kiss back at his apartment meant anything. Her mind flashed back to his apartment, where she actually kissed him _without _his mask. The features of his nose, mouth, chin, everything, is so beautiful. Why is he hiding such a handsome face? Sakura wondered. The thought of her kissing him made her face turn a light pink.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked obliviously, noticing her face. "Anything wrong?"

Sakura jumped as Kakashi interrupted her thoughts of him. Kakashi laughed. "It's fun to scare you," he said in a joyful tone.

"Hey…" whined Sakura. "Anyway, um, thanks for saving me today."

He looked at her. "Saving you? Actually, you were the one who did it. I just helped. You did a great job, especially with genjutsu."

She smiled. "Well, that's my specialty." Kakashi smiled. I love the way she smiles, he thought.

Her thoughts went back to the kiss. I wonder if he'll kiss me again, she thought. But, he could never love me like that.

As they were walking, Sakura found her apartment. "Well, I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi grabbed her arm, and dragged her into an empty, dark alley near her apartment.

"Kakashi-sen-," Sakura began, but got cut off suddenly.

Kakashi had the nerve to pull his mask down and kiss Sakura on the lips. Sakura jumped in shock, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. Her arms went around his shoulder blades, while his hands fell to her waist.

How did I not notice him before? Sakura thought. I was a stupid 12-year-old genin who kept chasing Sasuke, the one who ignored and hated me. I was blind to see that Kakashi was the one who actually cared and accepted me for who I am. How did I not see? Apparently this was one genjutsu I could not release.

God, Kakashi, contain yourself, he thought. I just had to kiss her. Claim her. Do whatever it takes. But, this is risky. I've done risky things on missions, but this is the most risky thing I've ever done. Hope I can keep it up. Wait…I sense someone. I have to stop.

Kakashi stopped the kiss and quickly put his mask back on. "Come over to my house for dinner at 7:30," he whispered to Sakura. "Don't be late." He winked.

"Heh! You shouldn't be talking," Sakura smirked. In an instant, Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura was walking out of the dark alley, when she bumped into someone.

"Ow. I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized. She looked up to find that she had bumped into Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh hello, Sakura," he said with a cheery smile. Then his smile faded and turned serious. "What were you doing with Kakashi in the alley?"

She looked at him in horror. The tone was not his usual strict tone that he used at the Academy. This was worse than that. Does he know? she thought in panic. Oh God, hell nooooo…

"Um, Iruka-sensei," she started. "I was on my way home, and this is a shortcut to get to my house. Kakashi-sensei was walking through there, and he was just telling me to be careful when I walk through dark alleys, because anything can happen in an alley." Lies. But it sounded believable…somewhat.

Iruka-sensei sighed in relive, apparently falling for the lie. "That Kakashi," he said. "He _always _walks through dark alleys, no matter how many people he tells to not walk through them." He chuckled a little.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little, too. "That's Kakashi-sensei," she replied with a chuckle.

Iruka smiled, then began awkwardly shuffling on the spot. Sakura stopped chuckling and looked at him in wonder.

"What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?" she asked, looking confused.

Iruka immediately stopped. He looked down at his feet for a while, then looked back up at Sakura. He faked a smile and said, "Ah, nothing Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Sakura, still confused, kept asking. "Really, Iruka, what's wrong?" She didn't realize that she dropped the "sensei" after his name, but she didn't care. Something's wrong with him.

She dropped the sensei! Iruka thought. She can't know about this…my feelings for her…she'll never love me.

"It's okay, Sakura," said Iruka reassuring her. "I gotta go grade papers. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Sakura could say anything, Iruka quickly disappeared into the crowd.

…END OF FLASHBACK…

Okay first I suddenly get kissed by Kakashi, then I get encountered by Iruka who's acting awkwardly! If he's acting like that, does that mean…oh God, HELL NO! Iruka _likes _me?

Sakura threw herself onto her bed and buried herself in the pillow.

Iruka is such a sweet guy, but I love Kakashi. He may be mysterious and weird, but that's why I love him. Ugh, life is so complicated, Sakura thought.

She turned her head and looked at the clock. _4:49 PM _I still have about two hours, she thought. And he probably wouldn't mind if I was late, because _he's_ the one that's _always _late.

She chuckled at that thought, then fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go! **

**I wonder if you guys prefer this way, or with the different POVs. Let me know by reviewing this chapter!**

**Hope you guys all had a great summer! I hope to keep updating this when I can!**

**Thanks for EVERYTHING! You guys are amazing! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello again!**

**I can't express how sorry I really am! I mean, I finally updated this story after _a year! _That's crazy! D: I don't like giving excuses, so I'm not going to even bother with that.**

**Thank you to those that stuck with this story. I could never imagine myself writing a story and publishing it here. So, really, thank you.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 15! (finally!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE WONDERFUL NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_I always fall second best to him; I can never tell her my _true_ feelings_…

For the past two hours, he had been aimlessly grading six stacks of papers at his apartment. He would usually just grade the papers at the Academy, but feeling the need to clear his mind, he brought the papers to his apartment. However, he couldn't clear his mind since a certain pink-haired girl, also known as his former student, kept coming back into his mind.

Iruka sighed. He had watched her performed her first shadow clone jutsu and her first genjutsu release. He had watched her and the other girls drool over Sasuke, the top student of the class. Now, he could not believe how grown she's gotten. He had been with her all these years; well, except after her graduation from the Academy, when she went off with Naruto and Sasuke to team up with Kakashi.

_Kakashi. _That name echoed in his head immediately after he thought that sentence. _Could it be true? Him and? _

He shook his head. He went back to grading papers, but after five minutes, the thought came back to him again like a boomerang.

_I can't think of her like that_, he thought to himself in disapproval. _I'm like an uncle to her, no, more of a distant friend; I can't change that. It's probably best if I stay that way. _

He cringed at that thought. After grading the last paper of the six stacks, he dropped the red pen, got up, and walked out of the door. He got annoyed at his last thought. He couldn't just leave it at that; he had to do something. But what?

* * *

...

_Why do I have to fill out this paper… oh how I loathe thee…_

He stressfully ran his fingers through his slick silver hair as he tries to figure out how to fill out this form. After bringing Yohiko's body to Shizune for her autopsy team to analyze and bringing Ryuu's stunned body to interrogation, both he and his pink-haired kunoichi received a form to fill out about the enemy's abilities. This form will help the village prevent a person with similar abilities from entering.

Though it may be a benefit to the village, paperwork is one of the things Kakashi hated the _most._ If he didn't finish his paperwork on time, Tsunade would give him a beating he would never forget. He remembered that time two years ago when his fellow colleague Genma handed in his paperwork three days late. When he walked out of Tsunade's office, his face didn't look the same. No one could recognize him until three days later. Kakashi shuddered at that thought and continued to fill out the form. After about twenty minutes, this is what he filled out:

**Name: **_Hatake Kakashi_

**Name(s) of the Enemy(ies): **_Ryuu and Yohiko Kouhei_

**Abilities: **_Ryuu Kouhei is able to cast genjutsus and control the person that is under his genjutsu. The abilities of Yohiko Kouhei is unknown; he was dead by the time I arrived at the scene._

**Village of Origin: **_Name not known, but it is located near the Sand Village. _

**Your Role in this Situation: **_Sensed that Sakura was captured while walking down the street. Sent out Pakkun and the rest of the nin-dogs to track down Sakura and the enemy. Stunned Ryuu with my Sharingan._

**Other People in this Situation: **_Shizune and Haruno Sakura_

**Their Role(s): **_Shizune poisoned Yohiko as he was about to make his way to the room where the Forbidden Scroll was hidden. On the other hand, Haruno Sakura was under Ryuu's genjutsu, but she was able to escape his genjutsu and knocked him out with her massive strength. _

Kakashi sighed after rereading what he wrote. After rereading his report about five times, something at the bottom of the page caught his eye. He brought the paper closer to his eyes and read the last line on the paper.

**Relationship with the People Involved:**

He nonchalantly wrote that Shizune was his colleague, for they were both top-notched Jounins. However, when he got to Sakura, he pondered a bit.

_Haruno Sakura. Hmmm…what _can _I write about her? _

_I can't write that she's my, my…_

He cringed at that unfinished thought. He can't really label her as his "girlfriend," for it sounds too childish. He also cannot really name her as his "lover" for that sounds as if they are in a romantic film. He is not sure if "they" are even together.

_I invited her over later, so I'll see what happens. _

_I can't let things go out of hand though._

He sighed as he wrote next to the pink-haired girl's name "former student."

* * *

...

Sleeping during the day always made her cranky and moody, so Sakura ended up waking up at 5:15 PM. Not much of a nap there, considering it was less than half an hour. She groggily got up and walked to her desk where she remembered that she had to fill out a form for Tsunade and Shizune about the enemy's abilities, so that they can prevent a person with similar abilities from entering Konoha.

_I can't believe I really have to do this_, she thought to herself. She picked up a pen and began filling out the form. Surprisingly, she managed to finish filling out the form in fifteen minutes. This is what she wrote:

**Name: **_Haruno Sakura_

**Name(s) of the Enemy(ies): **_Ryuu and Yohiko Kouhei_

**Abilities**: _Ryuu Kouhei has the ability to cast a genjutsu on his captives and control their mind. This is a form of wielding information out from his captives. The abilities of Yohiko Kouhei are unknown, for I've never fought him. Hatake Kakashi brought his dead body to the scene._

**Village of Origin: **_The name is unknown, but it is located in the outskirts of the Hidden Sand Village._

**Your Role in this Situation: **_I was captured by Ryuu Kouhei and woke up in his cave, which acted as his hideout. He casted the genjutsu on me, but I sensed it and released it the moment he casted it. Playing along with his "genjutsu," I purposely told him the location of the Forbidden Medical Scroll, knowing that Shizune and some ANBU were guarding the place. When Ryuu left the hideout to survey the place, I untied myself and hid on the ceiling of his "hideout" with chakra control. When Kakashi and Ryuu entered into the hideout, I knocked Ryuu out with my right fist. Kakashi finished the rest by stunning him with his Sharingan while I held him. _

**Other People in this Situation: **_Shizune and Hatake Kakashi_

**Their Role(s): **_Shizune was guarding the Forbidden Medical Scroll, along with some ANBU. From what I've heard from Kakashi, she poisoned Yohiko Kouhei. Hatake Kakashi, on the other hand, tracked down where I was and cornered Ryuu in the hideout. As it was mentioned earlier, Kakashi stunned Ryuu with his Sharingan._

She smiled at herself.

_This is probably the fastest that I've ever filled out a form. _Sakura looked at her clock, which was behind her by her bed. It read 5:30 PM. She sighed.

_I still have two hours until I meet Kakashi. What can I do in two hours?_

She paced around the room, pondering at what she should do. She immediately crossed off the idea of visiting Ino, for she would be trapped with Ino's nonstop rambling and would never make it to Kakashi's in time. She also crossed off the idea of visiting Hinata, for the Hyuga household was _very strict_. She didn't want to go to Naruto; he might be busy training or sleeping like he always does.

After crossing off every possibility on her mental list, she decided to sit back down at her desk and reread her report. After rereading it about five times, something caught her eye that she didn't see before. She picked up the paper and read it carefully:

**Relationship with the People Involved:**

Sakura wrote that Shizune was her assistant teacher on days when Tsunade couldn't teach her because of a hangover. After writing about Shizune, she stopped and thought about the next person.

_Kakashi is no longer my sensei…but I can't write that he's my, my…_

She helplessly slammed her head on her desk. She didn't feel that "boyfriend" was a respectful way to "label" Kakashi, but at the same time, she is still clueless as to whether they are really "together."

After five minutes of thinking, Sakura just settled for having Kakashi as her "former teacher."

_Tap tap._

Sakura suddenly jumped at the sound of the taps. What or _who_ could it be? She hated it when something or someone interrupted her concentration. She turned and faced the balcony window. Her eyes widened in shock.

_What is _he_ doing here? _She wondered with curiosity. She slowly and fearfully slid the balcony door open and allowed the scarred-face man into her room.

"Iruka-sensei?" she asked in surprise. "What brings you here?"

He didn't say anything; after a few, silent minutes, however, he cupped Sakura's face in his hands and forcefully kissed her. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to do something to show her how _he's _feeling.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his response. _What is he doing? Does he really feel like this for me? _Sakura was confused as ever as she softly tried to push him away from her. _I can't do this; I'm already with Kakashi…_

"I-Iru-ka," she said in fragments as his lips were locked on hers. "I-I'm sorr-ry, b-but I can't d-do this."

He let go of her face and looked at her with a sad expression. He turned around and faced the window.

"So it's true then," he spoke in disbelief in a quiet tone, but it was loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"What's true?" she asked, feeling perplexed and even more confused at Iruka's behavior.

He took a deep breath. The room was silent for a good five minutes. Sakura could feel the tension in the air. She could hear Iruka's heart beating fast.

"Y-you…and Kakashi…," he spoke at last. "A-at the alley…"

Sakura froze in horror as her eyes widened with shock.

_W-what? So he knew this whole time? No wonder why he was being peculiar when I tried to talk to him that time…_

She looked at her clock. _5:55 PM _Still a long time until she makes her way to Kakashi's apartment. She mentally sighed, trying to find an excuse to escape from the hell she just entered. She looked to her right and noticed the sheets of paper she wrote on earlier. Perfect! It takes twenty minutes from her apartment to Tsunade's office, and by the time she comes back, she'll…still have an hour left. But whatever. Anything that can get her out of this awkward moment would remove a huge amount of weight off her shoulders.

Sakura quickly grabbed the papers off her desk and made her way towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, but I have to deliver papers to Tsunade-sama," she said with a frantic, yet apologetic look. Iruka winced at her excuse. _She's avoiding my question...but, if she doesn't deliver that paper to Tsunade, Sakura will be in trouble. Fine, I'll interrogate her another time… _

Iruka quickly replaced his suspicious look with a look of understanding. "That's alright, Sakura, I'll see you another time."

Then off he went. Even after he left, Sakura still had her eyes filled with horror at that memory.

* * *

...

…FLASHBACK…

_Iruka nonchalantly walked down the crowded streets of Konoha as he made his way back to the Academy. One of the worst things as an Academy teacher was grading stacks and stacks of papers. He felt that it was useless grading papers if the kids knew that they failed. Sometimes, Iruka received papers that had drawings scribbled across them. _

_He walked down the crowded streets with a plastic cup filled with iced green tea. Even though it was near the end of March, he felt that this drink is very refreshing, considering the heat he'll face when he is grading papers. Iruka sipped the tea in satisfaction and closed his eyes as he savored the taste._

_It was not until he opened his eyes did he realize that there were two familiar figures walking in front of him. One was his colleague, who was a rank higher than him and perhaps one of the laziest men in the village. Iruka saw the man's hands in his pockets and his spiky silver hair. Yup, this was the notorious Hatake Kakashi that was walking in front of him. Although not surprised to see him, he was in shock to find a familiar slender girl walking next to the infamous Copy Nin. She was in the same ranking as him, but he felt that she was in a higher rank considering that she is Tsunade's apprentice. He could spot that pink-haired girl in a crowd because of her unique colored hair. _

_Iruka knew that Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi were teammates, so he didn't mind seeing them talk amongst themselves. What he did notice was that the silver-haired man dragged Sakura into a nearby alley. Iruka widened his eyes in shock and quickly, yet discreetly, ran past the alley and back to get a glimpse of what was happening. Just from that glimpse, he saw something that he wished he'd never seen. _

_Well, it's been a while since Kakashi dated someone. Iruka shook his head. How could Kakashi do this to his former teammate? he thought disapprovingly. And how could Sakura just stand there and accept it? She should know better! She shouldn't date someone like him! She should date someone who's not lazy, more hardworking, more dedicated, not him. Someone lik-_

_His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into the same pink-haired kunoichi. _

"_Ow. I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. She looked up as her green eyes met with his dark brown ones. _

"_Iruka-sensei?" she asked in bewilderment. _

"_Oh, hello Sakura," he said with a cheery smile. I know I have to confront her about this, he thought to himself. I can't just hide it with my smile. His cheery expression suddenly changed into a serious one as he began to interrogate her. "What were you doing with Kakashi in the alley?"_

_He could see the look of horror written all over Sakura's face. Bingo. He knew what he saw was true, but he decided to see how Sakura will respond to his question. _

"_Um, Iruka-sensei," she began. __"I was on my way home, and this is a shortcut to get to my house. Kakashi-sensei was walking through there, and he was just telling me to be careful when I walk through dark alleys, because anything can happen in an alley."_

_Iruka pretended to fall for her lie, knowing that if he confronted her, it would cause chaos on a busy street. Plus, he had to grade six tall stacks of papers by the next day, so he didn't want to argue. _

"_That Kakashi," he began after his "sigh of relief." "He _always _walks through dark alleys, no matter how many people he tells not to walk through them." He chuckled a little after what he said, for that happened to Izumo, and Kakashi warned him not to walk through dark alleys. Five seconds after Izumo transported himself out of the alley, Kakashi casually walked through the dark alley. _

_He noticed that Sakura chuckled as well. "That's Kakashi-sensei," she replied with a chuckle. _

_Iruka then began shuffling awkwardly on the spot. He didn't know whether to confess to her or to just leave it alone. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the same voice question him._

"_What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face._

_He immediately stopped his shuffling and looked down at his feet for a while. Then, he looked back up at Sakura and faked a smile. "Ah, nothing Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_Sakura, still confused, kept asking. "Really, Iruka, what's wrong?" She didn't realize that she dropped the "sensei" after his name, but she didn't care. Something's wrong with him._

_She dropped the sensei! Iruka thought. She can't know about this…my feelings for her…she'll never love me._

_"It's okay, Sakura," said Iruka reassuring her. "I gotta go grade papers. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Before Sakura could say anything, Iruka quickly disappeared into the crowd._

…END OF FLASHBACK…

The whole memory replayed in his mind as he made his way to his apartment. He opened the door, kicked off his sandals and forest green vest, removed his hitae-ate headband, and lay on his back on his bed. Iruka had to come up with something, something that will stop Sakura from seeing Kakashi. He just didn't know what. With many strategies being played in his mind, he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

...

After Sakura had left her apartment, she managed to bump into Kakashi along the way. Surprisingly, he, too, was making his way to the Hokage's office to hand in the same form. They both exchanged forms to see what each other wrote.

"Hmm, I see that you're _very _descriptive," Kakashi noted as he read Sakura's form.

"And I see that you're _very _blunt and straightforward," Sakura noted back at him.

"Well, it makes it easier for Tsunade to read through, especially if she's having a hangover, she wouldn't want to read too many descriptions," he stated coolly.

"But," Sakura argued, "it's better to have more descriptions so that the village will know exactly what precautions to take if faced with a similar situation. You don't want the same thing to happen, now do you?"

She eyed Kakashi in victory as he sighed. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Wow, you got me there," he admitted in defeat.

"Whoa, did I just win in an argument against the great Copy Nin?" she mocked lightly while lightly jabbing her elbow into his forest green jonin vest.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you looked while fighting Ryuu today?" Kakashi inquired playfully as he changed the subject.

Sakura snickered. "Changing the subject I see? Well, I guess the great Copy Nin does not want to admit defeat, now does he?"

Kakashi chuckled and soon, Sakura followed him by chuckling herself. "And you really are a sly talker, Kakashi," she stated after chuckling.

"I have to be," he bluntly stated with a chuckle. He subtly wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, but it wasn't subtle enough, for Sakura jumped in surprise. He could see her face turn into a light pink, which made him chuckle. Sakura jokingly elbowed Kakashi in embarrassment as they made their way up the stairs and into the Hokage building. As they were nearing the Hokage's office, they saw Yamato walking out from the office. Kakashi quickly put his arm down as Yamato saw both Kakashi and Sakura and waved at them with a kind smile.

"Hey Kakashi-sempai! Hello Sakura," he greeted. Sakura noticed that when Yamato said her name, it was said in a more seductive tone than his usual business tone. She stared at Yamato in disbelief, but then shrugged that off as she began to listen to what Kakashi and Yamato were discussing.

"Really? How interesting, Tenzou," Kakashi commented.

"Yeah. After those two amateurs from the Kouhei clan entered, Tsunade wants me to re-fortify the village. If people like them can enter the village, that means _anybody _can enter with no problem," Yamato explained smoothly.

"Well, we'll let you get started on that, Tenzou," Kakashi began. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Sempai," Yamato nodded. Once Yamato walked past them, Sakura turned her head and looked behind her. Yamato turned around and winked at Sakura. Sakura froze on the spot, and then continued walking with Kakashi to Tsunade's office, ignoring Yamato's wink.

_Why is Yamato flirting with me? _Sakura thought to herself with disgust. _Since when is he the "romantic type" anyway? First Iruka, and now him? I really can't deal with all of this now…_

Sakura shrugged these thoughts off as they entered Tsunade's office.

...

...

...

* * *

**Wow, Sakura! You're attracting all the teachers here! XD**

**Well there you go! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too great. D: ****I'm also sorry if the chapter wasn't that long. It looked much longer in Microsoft Word...h**opefully, I'll update the next chapter ASAP (though, I can't guarantee it D:). Thank you for reading this, and don't forget to review! :)

**See you in the next chapter! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**So...after an almost two year hiatus, I'm back! Well, sort of. **

**Here's what happened. I stopped reading the Naruto manga, for I got caught up with school and life. I've grown, and I've changed. However, just a few weeks ago, I saw a snippet of the latest Naruto chapter and got curious, so I got caught up with the 50+ chapters that I've missed out on. Now, I'm back into the Naruto swing, and I have rekindled my love for KakaSaku. I can't guarantee that I'll be constantly updating this story, but hopefully, I'll be posting chapters more frequently than almost two years. **

**Sorry about that, my fellow readers! I hope you didn't die on me! **

**Without further ado, here is the (much) long-awaited chapter 16! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS OF NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Arigato!**

**...**

* * *

...

"Thank you, Kakashi, for actually handing this on time," Tsunade commented with a smirk as she took the forms from both Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" Sakura said jokingly. Everyone in the room, which was Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi, all chuckled after Sakura's sarcastic comment. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle along with them.

_She is so cute when she's happy, _he thought. _I can't wait to see her later at my place. _

"Oh, while you guys are here," Tsunade began, "I have an escort mission for you guys."

_Really, Lady Tsunade? _Sakura grumpily thought to herself. _I _really _hope you're on another hangover. I already have so many problems on my plate of life right now. _Kakashi could sense Sakura's gloominess, which he couldn't blame her for it. After fighting with an intruder, it's as if they'd been receiving missions back-to-back. Sakura's not used to this…then again; she had to deal with Lady Tsunade's horrid temper for the past two and a half years, so it kind of is like receiving back-to-back missions.

"This one, though, is not for the whole Team Seven," Shizune chimed in while arranging papers on Tsunade's desk.

"Come again?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. She never went on a mission without Naruto. Though he can be annoying and childish, he kept their hopes up in completing their mission.

Tsunade nodded. "This one will still need the usual three-man cell with a team leader, but we can't afford to have Naruto on this one. He'll be too clumsy with this escort."

Sakura was perplexed by what she was hearing. "Just _who _exactly are we escorting? Or what?" she inquired, still not sure what Tsunade was leading them into.

"Sakura, since you're a medic nin, we need you to escort special herbs from the Sand Village to here," Tsunade stated. "However, they're not just any special herbs. These are the herbs that grow in the Sand Village once every _fifty _years."

"EHHH?!" Sakura exclaimed. _Fifty years?! Is there really such a thing? _

"The Sand Village," Kakashi began with his teacher tone, "is known for their herb, _subete o iyasu_, which can heal _all _kinds of diseases and injuries."

"That's right, Kakashi-san," Shizune started, "It can heal _any _kind of disease or injury. However, only a small amount of them grow, so not all of the villages are able to get their hands on them. While the Sand may have given special access to some villages with this herb, there are other villages waiting in the outskirts of the Sand Village to ambush the travelling villages."

"That's why we can't have Naruto on this mission," Tsunade chimed in. "If the Akatsuki is among the crowd, they'll have the opportunity to snatch Naruto. We do not want any more problems on the escort team."

"So, you're saying that we just have to escort this herb from the Sand Village to here?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. _That sounds simple enough._

"Not _just _escorting it, but also _protecting _it," Kakashi emphasized before Shizune could.

"Then, who's coming with us then if Naruto is not?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"That's where Shizune comes into play," stated Tsunade while pointing a finger at Shizune. Shizune had an easing smile on her face to assure Sakura that everything is going to be okay. "Sai will still come with you guys. It's good to have two former ANBU members on this escort team."

"Whew! At least I'm not the only girl on this team," said Sakura with a smirk.

The whole room chuckled again after the pink-haired kunoichi's remark. After chuckling for a couple of minutes, everyone sighed in relief.

"So, what time do we leave?" Kakashi inquired.

"Be at the gates by 7:00 am. Team Kakashi will leave fifteen minutes after," confirmed Tsunade. "And don't be late, Kakashi! This is a _very important _mission! We could save _lives _with this herb!"

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade, _I'll _make sure he arrives on time," Sakura said while cracking her knuckles. Again, the whole room chuckled after her "threatening" posture. But Kakashi shot back. "Don't worry, I won't be late, Lady Tsunade. Because some things are worth showing up on time for." As he said this, he subtly glanced at Sakura. He mentally chuckled to himself as he saw Sakura's face turn to a light shade of pink. _It's fun to tease her, plus I get to see Sakura in many different shades of red. _He smiled to himself as he thought this.

Lady Tsunade, not aware of the meaning behind Kakashi's second statement, fired at him. "You better not be, Kakashi! Or I'll have your ass handed to you!" she threatened jokingly. "Okay, dismiss!"

...

* * *

...

Sakura couldn't wait to get out of that office. After that meeting, she planned on going home and prepare for her dinner date with Kakashi. Wait, was it a date? Well, he implied it, so she took it as a date. Once outside of the Hokage building, Kakashi and Sakura parted ways as they began to get ready for tonight.

While walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, she bumped into a familiar, rambunctious spiky-blond haired ninja.

"Sorry," Sakura said out of habit, without looking up. When she looked up, she had a face of bewilderment. "Naruto?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he said with his usual grin. "Where did you come from?"

"Ohh, I came from Lady Tsunade's office," she replied coolly. _I cannot tell him about my mission. He must not hear anything about it. _

"Oh. I've just been summoned by her," he replied with a curious look. "What did she call you for?"

_Shoot! Stay calm, Sakura. Stay calm…you're a medic nin. Just say something about the hospital…he'll get bored easily…_

"Um, we were just talking about the patients in the hospital," Sakura lied horribly. "I went with her and aided her in healing one of them." _I really am a horrible liar._

"That's amazing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, looking interested. _Apparently, he bought that lie…_ Sakura thought. "You really are a great medic nin!" He grinned after his last sentence, which made Sakura smile as well.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said gratefully. "Well, I better get going. You, too, Naruto! Lady Tsunade will not be pleased if you're not on time! You should know this by now!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, not caring as he turned around and walked towards the Hokage building. Sakura shook her head. _That baka…he never learns. _She chuckled to herself as she turned around and made her way home.

By the time she made it to her apartment, her clock read 7:10 PM. Great, she only had twenty minutes to prepare for her "date" with Kakashi. _I better get started, _she thought to herself as she quickly jumped into the shower.

...

* * *

...

"What do you want, Tsunade-bachan?" Naruto asked impatiently as he entered the Hokage's office. Just as he entered, he saw an old frog with small bits of gray hair on the top of his head, a gray beard on his chin, and big black and yellow eyes, sitting on the Lady Tsunade's desk. The frog had a small gray cape covering his back.

"What is this geezer frog doing here? Naruto questioned out loud as he pointed at the frog.

At that moment, Tsunade couldn't take Naruto's ignorance and slammed her hand on the table so hard, that her tea cup flew up and broke on the floor. Papers flew up and scattered around her desk.

"AIEEEE!" Shizune screamed in response to Tsunade's temper as she quickly picked up the papers and organized them.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A GEEZER!" Tsunade exclaimed. "THIS IS LORD FUKASAKU, THE GREAT SAGE. HE TAUGHT JIRAIYA!"

_He taught Ero-sennin?! _

"HOW COULD HE HAVE TAUGHT ERO-SENNIN?!" Naruto screamed back. "HE'S JUST A FROG!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Tsunade couldn't take it anymore, so she stood up, raised her right fist and punched Naruto in the face. However, when she punched him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _A shadow clone? _she thought to herself in surprise.

The real Naruto entered from the window behind the Hokage's desk. "Whew, that was a close one," Naruto said in relief as he wiped his forehead and walked to where his clone was standing. Shizune was sitting in the corner of the office with a frightened look on her face while holding Tonton in her arms.

"Baka," Tsunade muttered under her breath as she made her way back to her seat. "Enough of this, let's discuss as to what you will be doing."

...

* * *

...

Sakura had taken the quickest shower of her life; it felt as if she went at the speed of light. As she jumped out of the shower, she quickly dried herself, wore her bathrobe, and ran to her room. She opened her closet and quickly fumbled on black shorts, her usual day boots, and a mint green scoop-neck short-sleeved shirt. She wore a mint green silk ribbon on her head, in a way that she wears her ninja headband. Just as Sakura was about to leave, she noticed something shining on her vanity table.

It was the necklace that Kakashi gave her for her birthday a few days ago. She smiled to herself as she put it around her neck. She checked her clock one last time. _7:24 PM_. She had six minutes to reach Kakashi's place.

Sakura quickly ran through the streets of Konoha to Kakashi's apartment. His apartment wasn't that far from hers, so she had no problem in reaching there. However, since she was running _too quickly,_ she bumped into a civilian in the front, which caused to her fall backwards. Another person immediately tripped over Sakura's feet and fell on top of Sakura, face first. Luckily, he managed to save himself and grip the ground, but he didn't expect to land his face where he had land it.

Sakura's and his lips met. Luckily, Sakura's eyes were closed from falling, so she didn't see who fell on top of her. However, he thought too late, for she slowly opened her eyes and realized what had actually happened.

A look of fear and horror appeared on her fair face. She abruptly pushed him off of her and ran away into the streets of Konoha. She apologized to the civilian she had bumped into and disappeared in the crowd.

"Sakura!" he called out. He really had wanted to apologize, because he did _not _expect to kiss her. He imagined kissing her differently, but now that _that _happened, he knew he blew his chances of winning her. "Damn it," he muttered to himself. He was too late.

...

* * *

...

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he marched from the gates of Konoha. Naruto is off to train with Lord Fukasaku on becoming a sage, just like his master, Jiraiya. Just as he was marching away from the gates of Konoha, he slowly stopped to a halt and turned around.

"Um, just _exactly _where are we going?" he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

_Baka, _Tsunade thought while shaking her head. _Always in a hurry._

"Do you seriously think you can get to the location without me?" Lord Fukasaku said as he hopped to where Naruto is.

"If you just tell me where it is, then YEAH," Naruto spat impatiently.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade began yelling while cracking her knuckles. Naruto noticed Tsunade and quickly made an apologetic gesture towards the master frog.

"Please tell me where we're going," Naruto spoke quietly as he crouched down to Lord Fukasaku.

"That's better," said Lord Fukasaku with a smile. "We are going to Mount Myoboku."

"Where?" Naruto questioned. "Anyway, I'll find out as we make our way. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Lord Fukasaku halted. "It'll take about a month to travel by foot. But, since you don't know the secret paths from Konoha, it'll be impossible to find."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled impatiently. Not wanting to get punched by Tsunade, he crouched down to Fukasaku and gave him a menacing face.

"Listen," Naruto spat. "I want to train and become a better ninja. I don't have time to hear your nonsense about not finding this 'Mount Myoboku' place. Just tell me how to get there!"

Lord Fukasaku laughed. Naruto questionably looked at him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, Naruto-chan?" Lord Fukasaku said. "You signed the summoning contract when you trained with Jiraiya-chan the summoning technique. Plus, since I'm here, I can take you there quickly."

"Then, let's go!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

In an instance, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Reverse summoning, huh, Lord Fukasaku?" Tsunade commented.

"That's right, Princess Tsunade," Lord Fukasaku said with a smile as he turned and looked at her.

"Please take care of him," Tsunade said with care and caution. Especially after what happened with Jiraiya, she did not want to lose the only link between her and the spiky yellow-haired boy that resembled Jiraiya and Dan.

Nodding in understanding, Lord Fukasaku reassured her. "Naruto will be safe, Princess Tsunade," Lord Fukasaku said calmly. In the next moment, he, too, disappeared in a puff of smoke with the reverse summoning technique. Tsunade stood by the gates of Konoha staring at the space where Naruto and Lord Fukasaku was. She smiled wistfully and whispered, "Thank you."

...

* * *

...

By the time she climbed up the three flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to outside of the silver-haired jounin's apartment, she was exhausted. _I feel as if I just ran a marathon_, Sakura thought. On top of that, she couldn't believe that outrageous encounter she had while she was on her way to Kakashi's apartment.

…FLASHBACK…

I'm going to be late, _Sakura thought as she was running through the crowded streets of Konoha. _I hope he doesn't notice. He's always late anyway.

_Sakura was running faster than she usually does. Well, it was her first "date" with the Copy Nin, so she did not want to be late. However, she could not control her feet, for there was a random civilian that was standing in the middle of the road._

Shoot! I can't stop! _Sakura worriedly thought. She bumped into the civilian and fell backwards. _I seem to have a knack for falling_, Sakura grumpily thought to herself. Just to make matters worse, a familiar wood style jutsu user didn't see Sakura on the ground and fell over her feet. _

Oh shit! _he thought. Everything happened quickly. Before he knew it, he felt his hands planted on the ground as if he was doing push-ups. However, he didn't realize until a few seconds later where his lips had landed. _

What?! Shit, this is bad! Damn it! _he worriedly thought. _She's never going to forgive me after this.

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw what had happened. Sure enough, she had a look of horror on her face, as she realized what had happened. _Yamato-taichou?! _Sakura thought in surprise. _What the hell is happening today?

_Sakura quickly and abruptly push Yamato off of her, apologized to the civilian that she bumped against, and continued running towards Kakashi's apartment. _

Forgive me, Kakashi, I'm going to be late, _Sakura thought. _Eh, I don't think he'll mind…but what is this predicament that I have gotten myself into?

…END OF FLASHBACK…

_So…what exactly is up with Yamato? _

_First, he winked at me at the Hokage Tower, and now this…well, it's not as if he did it on purpose though…_

_I have to do something, _say _something…just to clear the air a little bit…_

_Great, Sakura…just great…look at the mess you've crea-_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi opened the door. Sakura jumped in surprise, but then quickly changed her expression to a smirk. Kakashi looked at her puzzlingly.

"What?" Kakashi curiously asked.

"I didn't even knock on your door. How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked while still keeping that smirk on her face.

Kakashi allowed her inside his apartment and chuckled softly. "Don't you know, Sakura?" Kakashi began, "I can sense people's presence from several kilometers away. How did we survive on those assassin missions?"

Sakura chuckled along with Kakashi. "Oh right," she began, "you are the _great _Copy Ninja after all."

"Oh stop it, Sakura," Kakashi playfully went along, "you don't need to flatter me more than you should."

Both Kakashi and Sakura began laughing as she playfully elbowed Kakashi on his chest. Kakashi smiled at Sakura as she made her way to his comfortable black leather couch.

_This is going to be an interesting night_, Kakashi and Sakura both thought.

As Sakura sat down on his black leather couch, Kakashi observed her. When he opened the door for her, he saw her jumped in surprise. That jump was not just because he knew she was here. She was seriously thinking about something that was bothering her. When she gets lost in thought, _she gets lost in thought_.

_I can't interrogate her about that now though_, Kakashi thought. _I'll wait when the time is right_. _Right now, it's time to enjoy her company_. He smiled as he took a seat next to the pink-haired kunoichi on his couch.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**There you have it! See, after I had published chapter 15 almost two years ago, I began to write chapter 16. However, due to writer's block, school, and life in general, I put a pause on it. I didn't see this until a few days ago, when I got back into the swing of all things Naruto. I managed to revise some things and finish this chapter. **

**This actually might be the longest chapter yet (if I'm not mistaken). Again, like you've been doing before, review! Let me know what you think! To tell you the truth, my writing is a bit rusty. **

**See you in the next chapter (which is soon, hopefully)! **

**Thanks again for everything! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there! I released this much quicker than I thought I would! :D**

**Now, _this _is the longest chapter I've ever written. A lot of background was written in this chapter to give you an idea on their mindsets, especially Kakashi's. So, I'm sorry if not much happens here, but I packed a lot into this one to make up for the lack of background in the previous chapters. **

**Thanks again for the continued support! **

**Without further ado, here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE NARUTO CHARACTERS. **

* * *

...

A few shrimp tempuras, salmon, and bowls of miso soup later (all cooked by the one and only Hatake Kakashi – Sakura was surprised that this lazy ninja had a hidden cooking talent; his cooking was better than hers, although she hates to admit that), Kakashi and Sakura were conversely nicely while sitting on his exquisite black leather couch. Sakura couldn't help but put on one of the biggest smiles she's ever put on. She was conversely nicely with the Great Copy Ninja. Not only that, he was _maskless_. He also ate his dinner without his mask in front of Sakura without any tricks or gimmicks.

"Kakashi! How could you!" Sakura said as she was laughing in response to Kakashi's story. She was laughing so hard that she had to put down her cup of green tea on the small rectangular wooden table in front of them so that she would not spill any of it. Kakashi had been telling her stories of his "younger days" when Minato, who would be the Fourth Hokage, was his sensei. He told her all of the banter and raucous between him and his teammate, Uchiha Obito, and all of the pranks and tricks they did to each other. This reminded Sakura of Naruto and Sasuke's friendship during their genin days.

_Ah, the genin days. Good times, good times_, Sakura nostalgically thought to herself. She grimaced at her twelve year old bossy self who was very naïve, crybaby, and love struck with the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. However, she quickly shook these memories out of her head as she continued to listen to Kakashi the Great Storyteller (her new nickname for him at this moment).

"While training by myself one day in Training Ground Three (Sakura lit up at this point – this had been Team Seven's training ground), I overheard Obito yelling at an Inuzuka clan member, who were both in the next training ground over. The Inuzuka clan members were training their nindogs and happened to interfere with Obito's training. However, Obito was scared of dogs. _Terrified_. He was so terrified that he fainted on the spot. I had to carry him home," Kakashi recounted. "So…" he trailed off.

"So, you thought it was the best idea to summon your nindogs and have them go after Obito when you saw him the next day?" Sakura finished for him in between her laughter. _This man is twisted_, Sakura thought humorously to herself. "Why did you do that?"

Kakashi was not laughing as hard as Sakura, but every time he remembers this story, he always smiles. He gave Sakura a few chuckles before he continued.

"First, I wanted to scare him," he reasoned.

"How rude," Sakura jumped in.

"He deserved it that time for being such a dobe."

"Hmm, why does that phrase ring a bell?" Sakura mentally chuckled as she realized how funny that sounded. "No pun intended," she quickly added.

Kakashi mentally chuckled at the sound of Sakura's pun to himself as he said, "Cause Sasuke always called Naruto that."

Both Kakashi and Sakura laughed for a few solid minutes. Sakura was pleased with herself when she didn't flinch at the sound of Sasuke's name. Before, every time Sasuke's name was mentioned, she would always flinch, stiffen up, or cry. She was so upset and disappointed at the fact that Sasuke did not even respect her and left the village. During the months after Sasuke's departure, she would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares about him. However, as time went on, with everyone in the village, including Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and now Kakashi, she slowly overcame this and got over Sasuke.

_I have finally gotten over him_, Sakura proudly thought to herself. _Plus,_ _I haven't laughed this hard in a long time_. _I didn't realize how lively Kakashi was. He was always so lazy, boring, and serious when he was with Team Seven. This is a different side of Kakashi that I'm seeing_.

While laughing, Kakashi observed Sakura. _I haven't talked about my past like this, since…well, never, _Kakashi mentally noted. _Sakura has this aura about her that allows me to open up like this. How does she do that? Plus, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Also, _s_he did not even stiffen up at the sound of Sasuke's name. That's good._

After both of them took sips of their hot green tea, Sakura questioned, "No, but seriously, what gave you the initiative to scare him like that?"

"How can anyone say no to dogs?" Kakashi reasoned. "Plus, the fact that I had to carry him home – that was a pain."

"You offered to bring him home, didn't you?" Sakura skeptically asked. "It's not as if someone paid you to do it.

"Because the Inuzuka clan did not want anything to do with Obito," he replied with a small chuckle. "Plus, Minato-sensei stressed 'teamwork,' so I did it just to please him. I wish I got paid for that though."

Sakura yawned softly, feeling sleepiness and fatigue slowly overtaking her. She looked at the small clock that was hanging in front of them, just above Kakashi's flat-screen TV. It's almost 10pm. _Geez, I still can't believe he has a flat-screen TV_, Sakura grumpily thought to herself. _Huh, it's only 10pm? Well, we have to meet at the gates of Konoha by 7:15am tomorrow. Another hour here won't kill me tomorrow though. _

"I'll get more tea," Kakashi offered as he stood up. Sakura nodded as she watched him walk to the kitchen and grab the delicate-looking teapot from the kitchen table. It was a green tea color, with a thin black smooth handle on top. It was plain looking, but it looked beautiful. It looked like one of those Japanese teapots that Sakura sees at antique shops. She yearns to buy one, but she does not have enough money. Hopefully, after this mission tomorrow, her paycheck will be able to give her the amount she needs.

She also admired Kakashi from where she was sitting. Kakashi was wearing his normal navy blue ninja pants, but rather than wear his usual ninja shirt, he wore a matching navy blue sleeveless shirt was connected to his mask, which was loosely hanging around his neck. With this sleeveless shirt, Sakura was able to see Kakashi's toned arm muscles. On his left bicep, he had the red ANBU tattoo.

Kakashi never spoke of his ANBU days. The only ANBU-related thing that Kakashi had ever told her and Team Seven was when they had to protect Princess Fuun in the Land of Snow. Kakashi helped the princess escape from the palace with other ANBU members. Other than that, Kakashi acts as if he was never in ANBU. Well, except for the fact that Yamato-taichou still calls him senpai while Kakashi calls him Tenzou. _Once an ANBU, always an ANBU_, Sakura thought. However, she understood completely well why Kakashi wouldn't talk about his ANBU days. She remembers through her mom's stories of how her father had been grossly involved in ANBU. He died on one of the long-term ANBU missions when she was only two years old. After this, her mom resigned from being a ninja and chose to live a quiet civilian life. However, when the time came for the Ninja Academy registration, the Third Hokage convinced her mom to let Sakura register, believing that she will become a great ninja. To this day, Sakura thanks the Third Hokage for where she is today, because he was the one who gave her mom the push.

When Kakashi came back with the teapot, he poured some into his cup and then into Sakura's cup. Once he was done, Sakura's right index finger went straight to Kakashi's lefht bicep and traced the swirls of the ANBU tattoo. At first, Kakashi looked at Sakura in amusement. Then, after a few minutes, he finally spoke up.

"I never like to talk about my ANBU days," he confessed. "I don't ever want to relive those days. They were awful. I don't ever remember being home for more than three days. I was constantly on missions."

Sakura gently laid her head on Kakashi's toned chest as a loving response to his confession. Kakashi gladly placed his left arm around Sakura's neck and left shoulder. He began to ruffle through Sakura's smooth pink hair with his slender fingers.

"Sorry about tracing over your ANBU tattoo, Kakashi," Sakura apologized. "I was just curious since you never talked about it."

Kakashi turned Sakura's face so that he was facing her and then kissed her forehead. He continued to stroke through her hair as he placed her head back on his chest.

"Sakura," he began, "you don't have to apologize for anything. Your presence makes me feel better, _a whole lot better_. When you're here, it's as if everything in this world is right."

Sakura shockingly looked at Kakashi.

_WHAT? So, THIS is what I've been ignoring for the past few years? How could I do that to this wonderful man? _Sakura angrily thought to herself. She lifted her head off of his chest and hugged him with her two slender arms. Kakashi joyfully hugged her back. What seemed to be a loving, tender moment was destroyed with Kakashi's next batch of words.

"However," he continued, "the only time you'll have to apologize is whenever you take away my Icha Icha books from me or without me knowing."

At the sound of these words, Sakura immediately backed away from him in disgust. And just like that, she lost respect for the Great Copy Ninja.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sakura spat. "After all this time, those damn books are the only things that you care about! What happened to the 'Your presence makes me feel better,' and 'When you're here, it's as if everything in this world is right' shit? I guess those were just empty words."

Sakura furiously stood up to leave, but she was yanked suddenly back onto the couch and was quickly turned about. Kakashi smashed his lips against hers as a sign of an apology, but she only pushed away.

"Forget it, Kakashi," Sakura exclaimed as she quickly got up and performed the seals for the Transportation Jutsu. Before Kakashi could say anything, Sakura disappeared. Kakashi angrily combed through his smooth silver hair.

"Damn it, Kakashi," he rasped to himself. "And tonight was going so well."

* * *

…

When the four ninja met at 7:15am at the gates of Konoha the next day, the tension was still present between two of them. Sakura purposely tried to avoid Kakashi at all costs by busying herself with medical talk with Shizune. Just to Sakura's luck, Shizune had brought the book that explained the uses subete o iyasu herb and its history, so that Sakura and the rest of the team can understand its importance. Sakura happily kept herself occupied with this, forgetting all that had happened between her and the silver-haired jonin. She purposely hogged the book so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact or conversation with Kakashi.

When Sakura came home the night before, her anger quickly turned into sadness as she jumped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_How could I let my guard down…I knew this was going to happen to me…he doesn't care about you, Sakura, _she glumly thought to herself. _Those stupid books of his will always come first in his list of top priorities. _

When Sakura was reading through Shizune's book, she got to the most important section: how to properly store it. She knew that Shizune had the proper container and chakra seals to hold it, but she continued to read on so that Shizune would not be the only one burdened with storing the herb. However, as she began to read the section, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. A tap that she wished she would not have to feel.

"Sakura," that smooth familiar voice said. Sakura did not want to turn around knowing very damn well who it would be. However, there was a part of her that wanted to see him. She misses him, though she does not want to admit that. She finally resolved to turn around to see the silver-haired jonin.

She mentally gasped to herself at the sight of Kakashi. _He looks like shit_, she bluntly thought. Though he may not look it, his eyes (or his eye, in this case), say it all. His eye lost that joyfulness that she saw last night. _What happened after I left? _Sakura wondered.

For the past few hours, while Sakura was keeping herself occupied with Shizune's book, Kakashi was occupied with his thoughts. For this mission, he didn't even bother to bring his _Icha Icha Tactics_, knowing that it would bother Sakura. Plus, after last night, he just lost interest in them. After she left his apartment, he grabbed all three of his Icha Icha books and shoved them onto his bookshelf. He cringed at the thought of last night.

_Everything was going so well…and you just had to ruin it, Kakashi, _he angrily thought to himself.

He knew that Sakura was trying to avoid him – and he doesn't blame her. She has every right to be angry with him. After Shizune gave Sakura the book on the herb that they were going to get and escort, Shizune turned around and came to Kakashi. They began to walk at the same pace while Sakura was walking ahead in front, and Sai was just off to their left.

"I know you have some knowledge of the subete o iyasu herb, Kakashi-san," Shizune began, "but if you just want to brush up on your knowledge, then you can get the book from Sakura when she's done."

Kakashi nodded. Shizune then made her way to Sai and began talking to him. Kakashi began to rack his brain for information about the herb. He knew that it could heal any kind of injury, but he didn't know the technicality of it. He also has never seen it before, and he does not have the slightest idea of how to handle it when they receive it from the Sand Village. Originally, Kakashi did not plan on reading Shizune's book, for he would have to get it from the stubborn pink-haired kunoichi. However, this opportunity will give him an excuse to talk to her, to clear the tense air. Slowly but surely, he gathered up his courage as he made his way towards Sakura, who was engrossed in the book. Sakura and Shizune may be the only medical ninjas in this team, but they cannot be the only ones who know how to handle the herb. He raised his gloved left hand and tapped Sakura's right shoulder as he smoothly said her name.

When she turned around, he noticed how shocked she looked. He ignored her look of shock as he gathered his thoughts properly.

"When you're done with that book, can I have a look at it?" Kakashi asked as gently as possible.

"Hmph," Sakura responded as she turned the page. "Since when are you interested in other books? Don't you have _Icha Icha _to read?" she said mockingly.

Kakashi cringed at Sakura's tone. "My knowledge on the subete o iyasu herb is _very _minimal," he reasoned with emphasis, ignoring her Icha Icha comment.

At first, Sakura was stubborn to give it to him; she just ignored him and continued reading. However, after a few pages, she reasoned with herself that she won't have to interact with Kakashi if he kept himself occupied with the book. She sighed as she closed the book and handed it over to him.

"Here," Sakura glumly said. When Kakashi took the book from her hands, a sudden shiver went through Sakura. This sudden shiver immediately brought her to that night when he gave her that necklace for her birthday. _Déjà vu, _Sakura amusingly thought to herself.

* * *

…

When nighttime was slowly creeping, the team decided to set up camp for the night. To the team's relief, Kakashi had used his fire-style jutsu to start the campfire in the middle of their camping grounds to keep everyone warm on this chilly night. Each team member placed their sleeping bag according to the four coordinate points of a compass – Shizune facing north, Sakura facing south, Kakashi facing east, and Sai facing west.

Shizune had offered herself to do the first watch, but Sakura wanted to do it. She couldn't sleep just yet. She still had some unfinished thoughts to complete.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Shizune questioned with concern. "You didn't look so good this morning. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Shizune," Sakura reassured her. "You need to rest, especially after dealing with Lady Tsunade's hangover rage for the past two weeks."

Shizune shivered at the thought of Tsunade's hangover rage. Whenever Tsunade had a hangover, she would constantly throw paperwork at Shizune, since Tsunade wasn't sane and stable enough to do them herself. Sakura had been helping Shizune for the past few years dealing with this, so she knew what it was like. It took more of a toll on Shizune than Sakura.

"Alright, Sakura. Let me know if you need anything though, okay?" Shizune said as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Sakura nodded as she sat up on her sleeping bag and faced away from the fire. She looked to her right, where Sai was. Good, he was sound asleep. However, when she turned to her left to where the Copy Nin was supposed to be, he wasn't there. Where could he possibly be?

Sakura pushed those thoughts out of her head though as she turned her mind to focus on her incomplete thoughts.

_Who's being the ass here – me or him? Sure, he was annoying when he said that I had to apologize whenever I steal his Icha Icha books from him or take them without him knowing, but if he took something that was valuable to me, I would be furious as well, _Sakura reasoned with herself. _If that's what Kakashi likes to read, then I should respect that...how can he expect me to act mature if I can't even accept this? Maybe we can't really be together…it's probably for the best though. _

_I should at least apologize for my behavior last night…_

Her thoughts made her cringed. _But, being with Kakashi felt…right. It's as if I was meant to be with him. Aside from her perverted side, he's intelligent, skillful, hilarious, and handsome – there's absolutely nothing wrong with him! How can I, someone who's not that skillful, not that gorgeous, be with someone like him. I'm just useless to him. I-_

"Sakura?" that smooth, silky voice said. Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. _I love your voice, Kakashi, _she thought dreamily to herself. _But, wait! Where did he come from?_

"You look bothered," he said looking concerned as he took a seat next to her on her left. "Are you taking the first watch tonight?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head, still in her trance-like state. _His voice…wow, _she thought. However, she quickly snapped herself out of her trance-like state and began to speak what she had been meaning to say.

"Kakashi," she began, "I'm so-"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi fessed up, interrupting her.

Sakura looked at him in shock. _What does he need to be sorry for?_

"I'm the one who's sorry, Kakashi," Sakura stated. "My behavior last night was immature. I shouldn't have been like that over that small of an issue. I'm sorry." She glumly leaned her head on Kakashi's right shoulder as a sign of her apology. Kakashi accepted this and used his left gloved hand to ruffle through her pink hair.

"Well, you did have the right to be angry at me," Kakashi began, "because that was so rude of me to say such a thing like that. I actually don't know why I still read those books. I have read them all countless times. I guess I just read it to pass the time if I don't have a mission or paperwork to do."

Sakura listened to Kakashi intently, cautioning herself to not interrupt him. She does not want last night to happen again.

"In a way, these books, although as perverted as they may be, give me an escape to a world where love and romance really does exist. The couples in these books are so happy; sometimes, I wish I was them so that I can escape this miserable lonely life I lead," Kakashi continued.

_Miserable lonely life_? Sakura questioned. Then, her mind went back to Kakashi's routine of visiting the memorial. He lost all of his friends and close comrades, including Team Minato – Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Namikaze Minato, his sensei, and his father, Hatake Sakumo, also known as Konoha's White Fang. He did have Guy-sensei, Genma, and the other jonin members from his generation before he became the leader for Team Seven, but he was never that close with any of them as he was with his father and his team.

Sakura lifted her head off of Kakashi's right shoulder and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kakashi gladly accepted this and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We're always here for you, Kakashi," Sakura softly said. "Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, everyone. Including me," she continued.

Kakashi's eyes widened at Sakura's statement. Then, he relaxed, realizing that everything was alright between the two of them. He smiled underneath his mask.

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura," Kakashi confessed. "Everyone I have loved is gone." As he said this, he hugged Sakura even tighter.

Sakura, who at this point was slowly tearing up at Kakashi's life story, hugged Kakashi even tighter. "I don't want to lose you either, Kakashi," she said in between her tears.

Kakashi pulled out of the hug and looked at Sakura. Sure enough, tears were slowly falling from her emerald eyes. He moved his right thumb and wiped some of her tears. "Shh," he softly said to her. "Don't cry."

Sakura wiped the tears off of her face with her arms. "Shinobi rule number 25: a shinobi must never show their tears or emotions," she said from memory. She remembered the Academy days when the senseis would drill those shinobi rules into their minds.

"Ah, fuck it," Kakashi said. "Shinobi can never fully mask their emotions. We are still human," he reasoned. "Even I can't fully mask my emotions."

"Is that why you wear a mask?" Sakura wondered out loud. "To hide your emotions?"

"That's one of the many reasons," he graded.

"I remembered those genin days when Naruto tried to get that cloth off your face," Sakura said nostalgically with a small chuckle. "Even now, he's still trying to devise ways in seeing your face. He seriously thinks you have blimp lips, buck teeth, or a mole."

"Hmmm, he was close though," Kakashi said in amusement.

"_Very_," she responded sarcastically. They both softly chuckled.

"So, where were you before you came and interrupted my thoughts?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone.

"Ah, yes," he began, "I was surveying the area and set up traps, just in case people tried to enter and ambush us."

_Smart thinking, _Sakura thought. She rested her head against Kakashi's right shoulder again as they both looked up at the night sky. Tiredness and fatigue slowly began to overtake her body, but she tried to fight it. _I have to continue my watch_, she tiredly thought. _I can't fall asleep_.

However, her exhausted body won as she fell asleep against Kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, admiring her angelic face. _She looks so peaceful_, he thought. He kissed her forehead, gently picked her up bridal style, and laid her down in her sleeping bag. Before he got back to his sleeping bag to continue her watch, he pulled down his mask and softly placed his lips against Sakura's thin ones.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura," he softly said with a smile as he looked at her serenely sleeping in her sleeping bag. He pulled his mask back up, went back to his sleeping bag, and continued to stare out into the night sky with a satisfied smile.

_I promise, Sakura, I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you. _

_..._

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Well, there you go! It was actually painful to write this chapter, especially during their little "outbreak." So, just to make sure I won't get killed by you guys (haha), I worked it out at the end of this chapter. XD **

**I don't know how quick the next chapter will be released, but I have finals this week, so I will be busy with that. :/ **

**As always, review, favorite, etc. Thanks again for your continued support! **

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
